Brittany and the Chipettes: The Squeakquel
by StarHeart Specials
Summary: Now in the care of Dave's nephew Toby, Chipettes Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor take a break from stardom and start high school. Immediately, they are given the task of saving the school's music program by winning a battle of the bands. Though the girls think winning will be easy, romantic and musical sparks fly when they meet Alvin, Simon and Theodore- -also known as the Chipmunks
1. Concert Disaster

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Chipmunks or the Chipettes**

* * *

A loud guitar riff is heard, followed by a high-pitched girly giggle.

 _"We're baaaaack!"_

* * *

 **StarHeart Specials Presents...**

* * *

 **Brittany and the Chipettes**

 **The Squeakquel**

* * *

 _"Let's go!"_

We finally see the Chipettes on stage, with Brittany in front of her sisters playing a chipmunk-sized red electric guitar while Jeanette and Eleanor danced behind her.

Brittany was wearing a sparkly pink dress, Jeanette had a sparkly purple dress, and Eleanor had a sparkly light green dress.

The girls had come to Paris, France with their adoptive father, Dave, for a charity concert for the Save The Music foundation.

The concert had just begun and Brittany had jumped onto a guitarist's shoulder as she played her guitar, smiling as she watched the hundreds of fans in the audience scream and shout in excitement.

She then jumped off his shoulder and landed in front of her sisters. She got on her knees and slid down the neck of the giant guitar platform she was standing on and started playing an awesome guitar riff. She got up when she reached the edge of the platform and smiled teasingly at the dozens of fans reaching their arms out to her. She winked at them and started singing, her sisters joining in afterwards.

 _Brittany: Boy!_

 _(Jeanette and Eleanor come in): You really got me now_

 _You got me so I don't know where I'm goin'_

 _Boy! You really got me now_

 _You got me so I can't sleep at night_

* * *

 **Mexico**

Several fans in Mexico were watching the concert on a jumbo-tron in a huge stadium. Brittany was on the screen, singing her heart out as she played her guitar.

 _Boy! You really got me now!_

 _You got me so I don't know where I'm goin'_

* * *

 **Alaska**

Even an Alaskan family was watching the concert from their igloo.

 _Oh, boy!_

 _You really got me now!_

 _You got me so I can't sleep at night!_

Their husky dog suddenly barked at the screen and jumped onto the TV, knocked it over and started scratching at the screen, despite the family's protest.

* * *

 **Paris**

Back in Paris, Brittany continued to show off and hog the spotlight. She jumped onto one of the amps and played another riff.

 _Yeah, you really got me!_

 **SNAP!**

Brittany stopped singing and looked at her guitar. One of the strings had snapped.

"Dang it!"

She ran backstage and handed her guitar to one of the stagehands.

"Give me Pink Perfection!"

He handed her another chipmunk-sized guitar, only this one was pink with black flame decals on it. Dave walked up to her as she put the guitar strap around her head.

"Brittany, take it easy out there. You need to share the spotlight."

"Sure thing, Dave!"

Brittany was about to run back onstage but Dave stepped on her guitar cord.

"Um, Dave, you're kinda standing on my string!," Brittany frowned as she tried to pull the cord out.

"I'm serious, Brittany. This is a charity benefit. It's not all about you," Dave spoke loudly as the fans started chanting 'Brittany' over and over.

Brittany put a hand to her ear.

"What's that, Dave? I can't hear you over the hundreds of fans screaming my name!"

She finally pulled the cord out from under his foot and ran back onstage. She jumped on the guitar platform and posed as she landed next to her sisters.

"I'm back, Paris!"

Brittany smiled as the fans cheered even louder. Suddenly, her eyes lit up as she got an idea. She threw her guitar up over a high beam and it fell over the other side.

"Girls! Give me a boost!"

Jeanette and Eleanor each grabbed one of Brittany's feet and threw her up in the air. She grabbed onto her guitar just as it fell. She was now hanging upside-down on the cord as she played her guitar. She swung over the audience and then swung backwards. She landed on a high beam that was holding a giant cutout of herself.

"Yeah, baby!"

She ran across the beam and stopped in front of the audience, who were getting more and more excited by the minute.

"Brittany, will you please get down from there?," Dave asked from below her.

"I can't hear you!," Brittany said in a sing-song voice as she held onto an electrical cord.

By now, even Jeanette and Eleanor were concerned that Brittany might be taking this too far.

"Brittany! I'm _not_ kidding!," Dave said in a warning tone.

"What?!"

Suddenly, the cord Brittany was holding on to came unplugged.

"Whoa!"

Brittany stumbled backwards for a minute but quickly grabbed the side of the beam before she fell.

Unfortunately, the cord she pulled out had caused a chain reaction, resulting in the giant Brittany cutout coming loose. It began to swing forward, and Brittany gasped when she saw Dave in its path.

"DAVE! LOOK OUT!"

Dave turned around in confusion. But just as he did, the cutout hit him, sending him flying above the stage.

"BRITTANYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

 **CRASH!**

Dave crashed into something offstage, resulting in a loud crash that halted the whole concert.

Brittany hung upside-down on her guitar cord and looked towards the crash site.

"DAVE!"

Brittany frowned nervously when there was no sound after the crash.

"Dave?"


	2. Another Accident

**Hospital Lariboisiere**

* * *

Dave laid on a hospital bed, his body covered in casts and bandages. The doctor was currently giving him a small needle.

"And this should help with the pain."

Dave looked up at him.

"I wanna talk to my girls."

The doctor looked at him and chuckled.

"I just gave you a sedative that will take effect in about one minute. So, uh," he smiled, "We'll let them in quickly."

The doctor walked to the other side of the room. A female nurse opened the door and let the Chipettes in. They smiled when they saw Dave was still alive.

"Dave!," Eleanor smiled.

"Dave!," Brittany smiled.

"Dave! You're alive!," Jeanette smiled.

They all ran up to the bed and jumped onto it. They were by Dave's side in seconds.

"Hey girls," Dave smiled tiredly.

"It was an accident! I swear!," Brittany quickly said.

"Are you ok?," Eleanor asked.

"I'm SO sorry, Dave. I never meant for this to happen. Please don't hate me," Brittany said, struggling to hide her tears.

"I don't hate you, Brittany. I'm gonna be fine. I'll just be stuck here for a while."

The nurse motioned him to hurry up.

"Listen, until I get out, I asked my Aunt Jackie to come stay with you."

"Who's Aunt Jackie?," Brittany asked.

"The one who sends us those big metal buckets of popcorn for Christmas!," Eleanor smiled.

Brittany smiled, "Oh, _that_ Aunt Jackie."

"You're running out of time, Mr. Seville," the nurse said, pointing to her watch.

"Uh, now listen. I want you guys to go home and, live a normal childhood," Dave struggled to stay conscious for a few more seconds, "Before we left I-I made arrangements for you to go to school."

 _"School?!,"_ the girls asked in unison.

"Yes, school."

Dave looked at Jeanette.

"Jeanette, I'm putting you in charge of your sisters."

Jeanette's eyes widened, "Me?"

"I'm...counting on...you..." Dave started to lose consciousness.

"Whoa! Dave! Reality check! Why is _she_ in charge?," Brittany asked, pointing to Jeanette, "I'm older than both of them!"

Jeanette ignored her sister and thought about what Dave said.

"He's counting on me," she smiled proudly.

Eleanor touched Dave's bruised face, "Dave, please don't die."

"He's just sleeping, he's had a sedative," the nurse told her.

Eleanor smiled, "Oh, thank goodness."

Suddenly, a woman with black hair and a blue uniform came into the room.

"Excuse me, I'm here to escort the Chipettes home."

Eleanor frowned. She couldn't leave when Dave was injured.

"But we can't leave Dave! He needs us!"

Brittany put her paw on her little sister's shoulder.

"Ellie, Dave wants us to go home. He'll be better in no time, I promise."

Eleanor looked at Dave, and then back at her sister.

"Ok," she said reluctantly.

"Let's get going, the woman picked up the Chipettes and took them outside.

* * *

 **One 10-Hour Flight Later**

* * *

Before arriving at the airport back home, the girls had changed back into their regular outfits.

Brittany had a pink shirt with a white 'B' on the front in cursive and a pink skirt. Jeanette had a purple shirt, a blue jean jacket and a purple skirt. And Eleanor had a light green shirt and a dark green skirt.

The girls were currently on an escalator with their suitcases. Brittany's was pink with a 'B' on it, Jeanette's was purple with a 'J' on it, and Eleanor's was light green with an 'E' on it.

Jeanette looked around the airport as they rode the escalator down.

"Any ideas on how to find Aunt Jackie?"

Eleanor sniffed the air around them until she picked up the scent of popcorn.

"Got it!," she grabbed her suitcase and ran down the escalator, "Follow me, girls!"

Brittany and Jeanette grabbed their suitcases as well and followed their little sister down the escalator.

"Excuse me," Eleanor said as they dodged several people and luggage, "Pardon me. Coming through. Look! Aunt Jackie!"

The girls looked ahead and saw Aunt Jackie sitting in a wheelchair in front of a staircase with a bucket of popcorn in her lap. Standing next to her was a man in his twenties playing a video game.

The girls smiled and ran up to them.

"Aunt Jackie!," Jeanette smiled.

"Aunt Jackie!," Brittany smiled as she and her sisters jumped onto her lap.

"Oh, hello, girls!," Aunt Jackie smiled.

"Popcorn!," Eleanor smiled as she sat on top of the metal bucket, "Where's the rest of it?," she smiled jokingly, causing Brittany to roll her eyes.

"Oh, there's plenty for everyone. But let's have a hug first," Aunt Jackie smiled as Eleanor jumped onto her shoulder and hugged her.

"Thanks, Aunt Jackie," Jeanette said as she and Brittany hugged her.

Afterwards, Aunt Jackie's eyes widened as she remembered something.

"Oh! Girls, I want you to meet my grandson, Toby," she gestured to the man next to her, his eyes still glued to his game.

"Hi! I'm Eleanor!," Eleanor waved.

Toby didn't even realize they were there.

"Toby," Aunt Jackie pulled out Toby's earbuds.

"Huh? Wha-What? What happened?," Toby asked, slightly startled.

"The girls."

"Oh hey."

"Hi!," Eleanor waved again.

"Hey, how are you? I'm Toby, nice to meet you," he said, unenthusiastically.

"Toby's living with me until he figures out what he wants to do with his life. So far, that means going 'pyu-pyu-pyu-pyu-pyu' with his thumbs all day," Aunt Jackie explained, making video game noises.

"Well, for the record, going 'pyu-pyu-pyu-pyu-pyu' with my thumbs right now is keeping me in first place, so that's important," Toby smiled.

"Just get the bags, Toby."

"What bags?"

"The luggage, get the luggage."

The lug- -Oh! Right! The luggage," Toby went to get the luggage.

But when he did, he accidentally bumped Aunt Jackie's wheelchair, causing it to start rolling backwards towards towards the staircase behind them.

"Uh, Toby?," Aunt Jackie asked.

"Hit the brakes, hit the brakes!," Jeanette yelled as they began to roll down the stairs.

"Abandon wheelchair!," Brittany yelled as she and her sisters quickly jumped off the wheelchair. They ran back to to Toby who was holding the girls' bags.

Toby looked back and saw Aunt Jackie rolling down the stairs.

"Toby-y-y-y-y!," Aunt Jackie yelled as she rolled down each stair, "Toby!"

When Toby reached the stairs, Aunt Jackie had stopped rolling.

"I'm fine, don't worry."

The girls sighed in relief.

But that relief was short-lived when Aunt Jackie continued to roll down the stairs. When she reached the floor below them, she rolled in front of a man on a mobility scooter, and there was a loud crash.

 **CRASH!**

Yeah, kinda like that.

The girls ran to the top of the stairs and winced when they saw the accident.

"Ooh!," Brittany winced.

"Uh-oh," Eleanor frowned.

"I'll call the ambulance," Jeanette ran to get a phone.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Aunt Jackie! I'm so sorry!," Toby apologized as Aunt Jackie was lifted into the ambulance, "Is she gonna be ok?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be home in no time," Aunt Jackie said, still in pain.

As the ambulance doors closed, one of the doctors frowned and turned to Toby.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

He walked off and the ambulance drove away.

"I-It was an accident! I swear!," Toby said, still in shock.

Brittany hopped onto the bench next him.

"Trust me, Toby. I know _exactly_ what you mean."

* * *

The girls followed Toby as he carried Aunt Jackie's broken wheelchair to his car.

"So I guess this means you're gonna take care of us now?," Eleanor asked.

"I think I'll take our chances back in Paris," Brittany said.

Toby struggled to put the wheelchair on the back of his car while holding the girls' bags in his other hand.

"No problem, I can totally do this," he said with the car keys in his mouth.

When he finally got the chair on the car, he took the keys out of his mouth and opened the door for he girls.

"I took care of my cat. Until he ran away."

When the girls got in their seat, Toby got in the driver's seat and closed the door.

"Well, _'ran away'_ is kind of strong wording. I think he just wanted his space. I still see him in the neighborhood all the time. He like, hisses and claws at me, but I think that's just his way of saying we're still tight, you know?"

He carelessly threw the bags into the backseat and put his seatbelt on.

"But you girls have nothing to worry about. Seriously. I'm not gonna be like Dave, you know 'cause Dave's gone."

"Gone?!," Eleanor gasped.

Toby's eyes widened, "Not gone! Not like gone-gone. He's not dead or anything, he's still very much alive."

Jeanette hugged Eleanor and smiled reassuringly, causing her to smile too before looking back up at Toby.

"Yeah, he's totally coming back. I'm just gonna be in his room, keeping his bed warm. I'm gonna be doing my thing and you'll be doing yours, you won't even know I'm here."

Brittany face-pawed.

"Um, we're _supposed_ to know you're here. That's-That's kind of the whole point of being our guardian," Jeanette reminded him.

"Yeah. Oh yeah, yeah! Absolutely, you're gonna know I'm there," Toby said as he put on the girls' seatbelt, "I'm just saying I'm not gonna be like, _'I know everything and, you do this, you do that.'_ Like my dad."

The girls gave him strange looks.

"Alright, let's do this!"

Toby picked up Aunt Jackie's crushed popcorn bucket and threw it onto the girls' seat before putting the key in ignition.

The girls yelped when they were almost hit by the flat piece of metal.

"Oh boy," Brittany frowned as she and her sisters gave each other worried looks.

Toby drove out of the parking lot, not noticing Aunt Jackie's wheelchair falling off the back of the car..


	3. Home Again

That night, Eleanor was in the bedroom she shared with her sisters making a get-well card for Dave.

Brittany and Jeanette jumped onto the desk and looked at the card.

"That looks great, Ellie. Dave will love it!," Jeanette smiled.

"Thanks," Eleanor blushed, "I'm not really that great of an artist."

Brittany opened up the card and looked at the inside. There were stick figure drawings of her, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Dave on his hospital bed.

"Hm," Brittany put a finger to her chin, "It needs just one more thing."

She took a bottle of pink glitter glue and drew a large pink heart around the drawings.

"Perfect!"

She put the bottle down and looked at her sisters.

"Now, who's hungry?"

She jumped off the table and headed to the kitchen.

"Ooh! Ooh! I am!," Eleanor jumped off the table.

"Let's eat," Jeanette smiled and followed her sisters out of the room.

* * *

"Nothing."

Eleanor frowned after searching the empty cabinet.

"Jeanette?," she looked at the cabinet across from her.

Jeanette walked out of it, frowning in confusion.

"It's like a food graveyard in here. Brittany?"

The cabinet door next to her was kicked open, revealing Brittany with a bag of cheese balls.

"Bingo! The cheese balls are in the house!"

She dropped the bag on the counter and jumped down.

 _Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk_

 _That I'm a cheese ball girl, no time to talk_

As Brittany sang, she tossed the bag onto the counter in the middle of the kitchen and jumped across.

 _Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother_

 _You gotta love cheese balls, gotta love cheese balls_

Brittany danced in place and started jumping onto the bag.

 _Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!_

Jeanette and Eleanor smiled as they jumped onto the counter.

 _Get in my belly, cheese balls, get in there_

 _Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!_

Brittany tried to tear open the bag, but with no prevail.

 _Stayin' aliiiiiii..._

Brittany pointed up as she held a high note. She looked up and saw several pots and pans hanging above her. Her eyes lit up as she got an idea.

She jumped up and hit one of the pans, knocking it down and making it fall onto the bag. The weight of the pan caused the bag to open, and several cheese to fly out of it in the process.

 _...iiiiiiiiive!_

Brittany landed next to the bag and smiled proudly.

"Ta-da! Dinner is served."

"Yay!"

"Alright!"

Jeanette and Eleanor cheered as they jumped onto the counter and picked up some cheese balls.

Just then, Toby ran in, having heard all the noise.

"Hey! Hey! What's going on?," he was wearing a headset and he was holding a game controller in his right hand.

The girls' eyes widened.

"Uh...cheese ball?," Eleanor asked, holding one in her paw.

 _"Dude, let's go! Come on!,"_ a voice from Toby's headset yelled.

"Tom-bo, hey hey, just, give me a second, real quick," Toby said into microphone before lifting it up and looking at the girls, "Brittany, I _really_ need to focus right now, 'cause I am one knockout away from a heavyweight title."

"Can we play too?," Jeanette asked.

Toby frowned.

"Uh, you know, I don't wanna break your little girly chipmunk hearts, but I also don't wanna break your little girly chipmunk bodies, and there are gonna be fists of fury a-flying."

"Maybe we could play Monopoly," Eleanor suggested, "Dave plays that with us all the time."

"Oh, do ya? That sounds like fun. But right now, I gotta get back to floating like a butterfly and stinging like a bee. So..."

Toby ran out of the room.

The girls stared at the doorway their cousin had just ran through for a few moments until Brittany broke the awkward silence.

"Pfft! Who needs him, anyway, girls?," Brittany turned to her sisters, "I just thought of something else we can do."

"Makeovers?," Eleanor asked.

"Mmm, maybe later. Ladies, right this way."

Brittany jumped off the counter and her sisters followed suite.

* * *

 _Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_

 _One more look and I forget everything_

 _Whoa_

The Chipettes were dancing on the couch as they watched one of their favorite movies, Mamma Mia.

 _Brittany: Mamma mia_

 _Here I go again_

 _(Jeanette and Eleanor join in): My my_

 _How can I resist ya?_

 _Mamma mia_

 _Does it show again?_

 _My my_

 _Just how much I missed ya_

Brittany jumped onto the coffee table and took a solo.

 _Yes, I've been broken-hearted_

 _Oh, since the day we parted_

 _Why why_

 _Did I ever let you go?_

Jeanette and Eleanor jumped onto the coffee table and danced on either side of Brittany.

 _Jeanette and Eleanor: Mamma mia_

 _Brittany: (Mamma mia!)_

 _Jeanette and Eleanor: Now I really know_

 _Brittany: (Oh I really know!)_

 _Jeanette and Eleanor: Why why_

 _I should not of let you go_

 _Brittany: (Why oh why did I let you go?)_

As Brittany sang her last line, her sisters grabbed her feet and threw her up in the air like they did in Paris. She spun around in the air until she came back down and was caught by her sisters.

They all started laughing hysterically and collapsed onto the coffee table.

"Haha! I think I broke a rib!," Jeanette said as she clutched her sides.

"Hey, hey, hey, wait," Brittany stopped laughing and sat up, "Do you girls know what Dave would say if he was here right now?"

Jeanette and Eleanor looked at each other. They both took a deep breath and screamed at the top of their lungs.

"BRITTANYYYYYYYY!"

"Um, not bad, but I think it needs to come more from the belly."

They all took a deep breath and yelled.

"BRITTANYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

They fell down and started laughing so hard, their sides and cheeks started to hurt.

 **RING-RING!**

They stopped laughing immediately when they heard a noise come from the kitchen. They got up and saw that the phone on the counter was ringing.

"The phone! Get it together," Jeanette whispered.

They ran into the kitchen and jumped onto the counter.

"Remember, act casual," Brittany told her sisters before pressing the 'answer' button, "Hello? Seville residence?"

 _"Girls, it's me."_

"DAVE!," the girls gasped when they recognized the voice.

"Dave as in, Dave?," Brittany asked nervously.

* * *

A nurse held a phone up to Dave's face so he could use it in bed.

"Well since you answered the phone, I guess you haven't burned the house down yet."

 _"Wow Dave, that was so funny I forgot to laugh,"_ he heard Brittany say sarcastically.

* * *

"Yeah, Dave. Have a little faith," Eleanor said as she leaned against a pot that was near the edge of the counter. But she put too much force on it and it fell off the counter, "Whoops!"

The pot landed on the floor with a loud thud.

* * *

This didn't go unnoticed by Dave.

"What was that?"

* * *

 _"Don't stress him out,"_ Jeanette whispered.

"Uh...that was Aunt Jackie. She's making us zesty pasta dish," Brittany thought quickly.

* * *

"Really? Can I talk to her?"

* * *

"She's busy working on the seven-layer chocolate cake," Eleanor said quickly.

Her sisters gave her incredulous looks and she just shrugged.

 _"Chocolate cake? What happened to the pasta? Girls, what's going on?,"_ Dave asked in a warning tone.

"Gotta go, Dave!," Brittany said quickly.

* * *

"Brittany, I'm not kidding," Dave's heart rate started to speed up.

* * *

"Feel better!"

 _"BRITTANYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"_

 **BEEP!**

Brittany hung up the phone and smiled.

"Yep, nobody does that better than him."

Jeanette and Eleanor nodded.


	4. School Days

That night, the girls were fast asleep in their beds. Their beds were on top of one another like bunk beds, only with three instead of two. Eleanor had the bottom bunk, Jeanette had the middle bunk, and Brittany had the top bunk.

They were all sleeping peacefully until Eleanor started to whimper and roll around in her sleep. Her whimpers got louder and louder until...

"AH!"

Her head shot up and her eyes flew open. She panted heavily as she tried to catch her breath. It took her a minute to realize she was still in her bed. She sighed in relief when she realized it was just a nightmare.

But of course, Eleanor was still shaken up and didn't want to be alone right now. She didn't want to wake her sisters because Jeanette couldn't see well in the dark and Brittany gets really angry when anyone disturbs her beauty sleep. So that left only one option: Toby.

She hopped off of her large bed and quietly walked out of the room.

* * *

Eleanor quietly pushed Dave's bedroom door open and saw Toby had passed out in his bed after playing video games.

She scurried into the room and jumped onto the bed.

"Um, Toby?," she tugged lightly on Toby's sleeve.

He didn't wake up, so she tugged a little harder.

"Toby, wake up."

Toby snorted and woke up, startled. He looked down and saw Eleanor.

"Oh, uh, sorry," she quickly said.

"Hm? Oh no-no, it's ok," Toby took off the headset he left on and looked down at the little Chipette, "Wha-What are you doing up?"

"I had a nightmare."

"Oh, nightmares, I hate nightmares," Toby nodded, "What was it?"

"I-I dreamt that, I didn't have a family anymore," she struggled to say this without tearing up.

Toby's eyes widened.

"Oh, Eleanor. Eleanor, that could never happen. You girls are tight. Nothing could ever pull you guys apart."

Eleanor smiled.

"Unless, like, an eagle swooped down from the sky and went like, 'Caw-caw!' "

Eleanor's smile disappeared as Toby started making more noises.

Toby chuckled as he looked down at Eleanor, who was backing away from him in fright.

Toby's eyes widened when he realized what he did.

"Which could _never happen_ , you know? There are no eagles here."

Eleanor backed away so far, she fell off the edge of the bed. Still frightened, she scurried out of the room as fast as her paws could take her.

"You know, 'cause they're all in Philadelphia!," Toby called out to her.

But she was already gone.

Toby shrugged and went back to bed.

"Sweet dreams."

* * *

 **7:00 AM**

* * *

 **BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!**

"Toby! Toby, wake up!"

Toby lifted his face from his pillow and saw Brittany standing on the dresser.

"What are you doing?," he managed to say.

"The clock's broken! It won't stop buzzing! I can't sleep! AAAH!"

Brittany grabbed her hair and pulled it in frustration.

Toby got up and looked at the clock Brittany was talking about.

"It's not broken, that's an alarm clock, it helps you wake up early."

He turned off the alarm while Brittany gave him a confused look.

"Why would _anyone_ wanna wake up early?"

"Well, for school. You gotta be there by eight."

 _"In the morning?!"_

Brittany was not a morning person, to say the least.

"Look, I don't like getting up this early anymore than you do, Brittany, but we are in this together. The sooner you get to school, the sooner I can come home and get back to sleep."

Toby walked out of the room to get his car keys.

* * *

"You mean, you don't stay with us at school?," Eleanor asked Toby as they ran to the car.

The Chipettes jumped onto the open car window as Toby walked to the car with a cup of coffee.

"No no no, I've done my time, thank you very much," Toby said as he put the coffee cup on top of the car to get his keys.

"Bit school is fun, right?," Jeanette asked.

 _"Fun?"_

Toby chuckled.

"Well I guess maybe it's, fun- _ish._ "

Just then, Toby's eyes widened.

"Hey, it's my cat!"

The girls turned around and saw a light brown cat standing near a bush.

"Remember, I was telling you?," Toby smiled and waved at the cat, "Hey! Hey kitty, it's me! Remember?"

The cat hissed at Toby in a threatening manner.

The Chipettes were so startled that they fell backwards into the car.

"I treated you good."

The cat continued to hiss and claw at him as he got in the car.

Toby drove off, forgetting about his coffee cup which fell off the car.

* * *

 **West Eastman High School**

* * *

It was a new school day at West Eastman High. Students were talking about assignments, after school activities, car washes, new music, and much more.

Toby's car pulled up in front of the school.

"Ok, here we are."

Toby opened the door for the Chipettes and they jumped out.

"Have a good first day of school! See ya around 3-ish!"

Toby closed the door and quickly drove off.

"Ok...," Jeanette said slowly as they turned around and looked at the large building before them.

 **RRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNG!**

Many students started walking inside as the bell rang.

The three chipmunks all looked at each other.

"We got this," Brittany smiled confidently as they started walking forward, "This will be walk in the park."

* * *

"A chaotic and frightening walk in the park!"

Brittany and Jeanette ran around like crazy to avoid students walking by, running them over, and almost stepping on them.

Eleanor had gotten separated from her sisters and was trying her best to avoid getting stepped on.

"Oh boy!"

She stopped running and gasped as she looked down at the floor. There was a picture of an eagle on it.

"Eagle!"

"GO EAGLES!"

She looked up and saw the school mascot (A guy in an eagle suit) riding on a skateboard towards her.

"EAGLE! AAAH!"

Eleanor crouched down on the floor and covered her eyes, hoping to hide from the eagle. But instead, the mascot tripped over her and fell down the stairs.

"WHOA!"

Eleanor ran to the staircase along with her sisters, who had witnessed the whole thing. They watched as the mascot fell down the stairs and landed with a painful cry.

"That wasn't very fun...ish."

 _"Ahem."_

The girls turned around and saw a grown woman with short brown hair and a white blouse standing behind them.

"You must be our new students. I'm Dr. Rubin, the principal."

"And we're the Chipettes!," Eleanor said as she and her sisters did a pose from one of their posters.

"Yes, well, that would explain the fur and the bushy tails. Follow me, ladies," Dr. Rubin began to walk down the hall.

The girls jumped off of the railing and ran on all fours to catch up with the principal.

* * *

In Ms. Ortega's homeroom class, the head cheerleader, Amy was telling a story to the other students.

"Our team was down by four, and the other cheerleaders were all too exhausted to keep cheering. So I walk up to the coach and say, 'Coach, I don't care if I have a cold, put me in there, I can get this crowd on their feet!' "

"I never get tired of this story," one of the boys said.

"So I run out there, my head pounding...did I mention I had a cold?"

There was a knock on the door and Ms. Ortega got up to answer it. She opened the door and saw Dr. Rubin.

"Ms. Ortega?"

"Yes?"

"Here are your new students, good luck," she gestured to the Chipettes before walking off.

"Thanks," Ms. Ortega looked down at the Chipettes and smiled, "Well girls, welcome to homeroom."

"Good to be here, I hope," Jeanette said, slightly worried.

The girls looked around and saw all of the students in the room had their eyes on Amy.

"So this is a classroom," Eleanor smiled.

"Alright, time to wow the crowd," Brittany smiled and jumped onto the teacher's desk along with her sisters, "The Chipettes are in the building!"

Everyone turned around and saw the Chipettes for the first time.

"Oh my gosh, it's the Chipettes!"

"Eeee!"

Several boys and girls squealed and ran up to the Chipettes, while Amy stayed in her seat and watched from afar.

"Hi, I'm Jeanette. Although, I feel more like an Olivia. Or maybe a- -"

Eleanor covered Jeanette's mouth.

"Yep, she's Jeanette. And I'm Eleanor."

Many of the students laughed at this.

"The name's Seville."

Brittany put one paw on her hip. Then she held up her other one and pretended to look at her claws.

 _"Brittany Seville."_

Some of the boys jaws dropped. They couldn't believe that this was actually happening.

Brittany then held her paw against her mouth and blew a kiss to one of the boys. He held his cheek and sighed. He felt like he was dreaming.

Amy frowned as she watched Brittany steal all of her attention.

"Someone's gonna have to knock those girls down to size."

"Well it should be easy."

Her friend Zoe looked at the Chipettes.

"I mean, they're only eight inches tall."

Amy gave her a look.

* * *

 **Jett Records**

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, not too far from the Chipettes, was one of the richest record companies in Los Angeles: Jett Records. This was where many great singers got their start, including Brittany and the Chipettes.

One of the employees opened a trash chute in the kitchen and dumped some leftover food from breakfast into it. It went down the chute and landed in a large trash dumpster in the basement below the building.

"I had fifteen cars."

A hand started searching through the garbage.

"I mean, that's like five more cars than anyone really needs."

The hand belonged to a man with a bald head, black-rimmed glasses, and a red bathrobe. His name? Ian Hawke.

Yes, after losing the Chipettes, Ian lost his job and and every cent he had. Now he lived in the basement below Jett Records and ate from the garbage just to survive.

"I had seven maids," he said as he filled a cup with water from the water valve, "I had court side seats to the Lakers."

He turned off the valve.

"Even my maids had court side seats to the Lakers."

He put down the cup and walked back to the dumpster.

"And now look at me. LOOK AT ME!"

He was now yelling at a rat that lived in the dumpster.

"I lost everything. Except my dignity, they can never take that away."

 _Boy! You really got me now!_

"And it's all because of them."

He turned towards a radio that was playing the Chipette's music.

 _You got me so I don't know where I'm goin'!_

He grabbed the radio and threw it into the dumpster in frustration.

"Oh hey!," he reached into the dumpster and pulled out a leftover muffin, "Breakfast."

He took a bite out of the muffin.

"Now I run around, hoping and praying that I can find other animals that can sing or dance. I mean..."

The rat squeaked.

"Wait a second. You don't sing, do you?"

The rat stole his muffin and ran into the dumpster.

"Hey! That's my muffin!"

He jumped into the dumpster.

"Give me back my muffin, you dirty rat!"

Ian slowly rose out of the dumpster, covered head-to-toe in trash.

"I _will_ get you, Chipettes."

* * *

Meanwhile, a RedX truck had just arrived in front of the building with a box full of packages. The delivery man took the box and walked into the building, not noticing that one package had fallen out of it.

Small, high-pitched voices could be heard struggling from inside the small package.

"Are we here? Is this Jett Records?," an innocent voice asked.

"Not quite," a more mature, slightly nerdy voice said.

"Guys, we gotta get out of thing. Help me push," a slightly louder voice told the other two.

The package started rolling around all over the place as whatever was inside started pushing in three different directions.

"I can't see anything," the nerdy voice said.

"Get your paw out of my face!," the loud voice said.

"Ow! You're pulling my ear!," the innocent voice said.

The package suddenly stood up before falling down immediately.

"Whoa!," all three voices yelled before hitting the pavement.

"Ok!," the nerdy voice spoke up, "On the count of three, we push. One, two, three!"

On 'three,' three lumps started to appear on the top of the package until finally, three furry little chipmunk heads popped out.

Yeah, you heard me. _Chipmunk heads._

The loud voice belonged to a chipmunk with light brown fur, brown eyes and a notch in his left ear.

The nerdy voice belonged to a chipmunk with dark brown fur and blue eyes covered by chipmunk-sized blue-rimmed glasses. He was also a few inches taller than the first chipmunk.

The innocent voice belonged to a chipmunk with light brown fur and green eyes. He was shorter than the other two and a bit chubby.

The one with brown eyes looked around them and smiled.

"Alright, we made it! Jett Records!"

"Whoo!," the green-eyed chipmunk cheered.

Suddenly, they all heard the sound of teeth being brushed. They turned to the right and saw Ian brushing his teeth in the nearby fountain.

The bespectacled chipmunk gasped.

"Guys, that's him! Ian Hawke!"

They all got out of the package and walked closer to the fountain.

"Mr. Hawke?," the brown-eyed chipmunk called out to him.

Ian stopped brushing and frowned.

" _That voice._ I can't get it out of my head!"

The three chipmunks looked at each other before jumping closer to the fountain.

"Hello? Mr. Hawke!," the bespectacled one tried.

Ian raised an eyebrow.

"That's not in my head, that's actually happening."

Thinking it was the Chipettes, Ian walked around the fountain to give them a piece of his mind.

"What do you want?!"

The last thing he expected to see was probably three talking _boy_ chipmunks.

"Well, Mr. Hawke, we'd like to introduce ourselves," the bespectacled one smiled, "Hello, I'm Simon, the smart one."

Simon pointed at the brown-eyed chipmunk next to him.

"He's Alvin."

"The awesomest one," Alvin crossed his arms and smirked.

The chubby one stood next to them.

"And I'm Theodore!"

"We're the Chipmunks," Simon explained, "And, well, we would be very honored to have you represent us."

"You made Brittany and the Chipettes stars, we wanna be stars too!," Alvin smiled.

"Yeah! And hang out with the Chipettes!," Theodore smiled and giggled.

Ian got down on his knees and looked at the Chipmunks.

"Ok, listen, before we get all giddy a giggly about this, just tell me one thing."

He raised an eyebrow as he asked them.

 _"You can sing, right?"_

Alvin burst out laughing.

" _Can we?_ Boys, let's show him how it's done."

The boys got into position to sing.

"Whoa whoa whoa wait wait, not here," Ian stopped them as they opened their mouths, "Um, why don't we take this meeting upstairs in my _penthouse office?_ "

"Penthouse?," Theodore asked.

"It's the top floor, Theodore," Simon told his little brother.

"Sure!," Alvin told Ian.

Ian got up and walked to the door. He opened it and let the chipmunks go inside first.

"This is so exciting!," Theodore commented.

"We're really on our way now," Simon added.

Ian smirked as he walked inside. This could be just what he's been looking for.


	5. Bullies

After arriving at the top floor, the Chipmunks were amazed by Ian's "Penthouse office."

"Holy nuts!," Alvin smiled as they ran up the stairs to the roof, "Can you believe it?"

"Wow," Simon gasped.

"Our first penthouse office!," Theodore smiled.

The boys hopped to the top of a sign that read 'Jett Records,' and were amazed by the view. They could even see the Hollywood sign from where they were.

"Whoa," Simon gasped.

"Wow," Theodore gasped.

"The Hollywood sign," Alvin smiled.

"Alright, boys," Ian said as he began to catch his breath from running up the stairs, "Tell me a little but about yourselves."

"Well, we grew up in a small town, population: 300, and- -," Simon began until Ian cut him off.

"Yeah? That's really fascinating, great," Ian sat down at a table and put his feet up, "Alright, impress me."

The boys huddled up and whispered to each other for a moment.

"One, two, three."

They turned around and started singing.

 _Whoa-a-a-a-o_

 _Whoa-a-a-o-o_

 _Talk about, talk about, talk about movin'_

Ian's jaw dropped as the Chipmunks started dancing.

 _Simon and Theodore: Whoa-o-yeah!_

 _Alvin: Won't you take me to_

 _Simon and Theodore: Whoa-o-yeah!_

 _Alvin: Funkytown!_

 _Simon and Theodore: Whoa-o-yeah!_

 _Alvin: Won't you take me to_

 _Simon and Theodore: Whoa-o-yeah!_

 _Alvin: Funkytown!_

 _Simon and Theodore: Whoa-o-yeah!_

 _Alvin: Won't you take me to_

 _Simon and Theodore: Whoa-o-yeah!_

 _Alvin: Funkytown!_

 _Simon and Theodore: Whoa-o-yeah!_

 _Alvin: Won't you take me to_

 _Simon and Theodore: Whoa-o-yeah!_

 _Alvin: Funkytown!_

 _All: Whoa..._

The Chipmunks bowed after finishing their song. Theodore looked up at Ian while his brothers' heads remained down.

Ian got out of his chair.

"Boys, boys, boys, boys."

A smile grew on his face as he approached the Chipmunks.

"Guess who just became the number one Chipmunk fan in the whole dang world? _Ian Hawke, that's who!_ "

"Yeah!"

"Alright!"

"Yes!"

The Chipmunks hopped off of the top of the sign and stood at the bottom of it.

"So when can we meet the Chipettes?," Theodore asked.

His brothers nodded, they _really_ wanted to meet the Chipettes.

"Uh...that is an excellent question, and the excellent answer is, uh, I don't really represent Brittany and the Chipettes anymore," Ian explained.

Theodore gasped, "Oh no!"

"Wait, why not?," Alvin asked.

"Oh, classic tale," Ian shook his head and began to lie, "Sweet and innocent when I met them. They had nothing, and then, I worked my butt off to make them superstars and, _they changed._ Turned on me like bad cheese."

"What?," Alvin asked in disbelief.

"Wow, that's-that's just terrible," Simon frowned, feeling sad for Ian as he pretended to cry.

"I know!," Ian fake-sobbed, "I mean, I treated Brittany like she was my own daughter, you know? And then she just goes and spits on me. Literally. She filled her chipmunk cheeks with saliva and just had at it."

Alvin couldn't believe what he was hearing. Brittany Seville, his favorite singer and secret crush (Which his brothers knew about but didn't tell him) would actually do that?

"And don't even get me started on Jeanette."

Simon gasped.

"But not Eleanor, right?," Theodore asked.

Ian frowned.

"It's the cute ones you gotta watch out for."

Theodore sighed.

Ian's sad face disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"But what are we talking about them for? I mean, come on, they're over, novelty act. Chipmunks who can sing."

Ian brought his hand to his mouth and fake-yawned.

"But."

He looked at the Chipmunks and smiled.

" _Dude_ chipmunks who can sing?"

The Chipmunks's jaws dropped as Ian finished his next sentence.

"Fasten your seat belts."

The boys cheered and high-fived each other. They were finally on their way up.

* * *

 **West Eastman**

 **Lunch Hour**

* * *

The girls were on a lunch table, and Brittany was telling a story to their classmates.

"So, I'm on Beyonce's yacht, right? And I say, 'Bee, where's Justin Bieber?' And she says, 'He's holding a tray of chocolate bars, turn around,' and guess what? He was!"

Everyone laughed.

"BTW, Dave left me in charge," Jeanette smiled, "Stayin' up 'till ten, every night."

They laughed again.

"Hey guys, watch this."

Eleanor placed a tater tot on the edge of a fork. She stomped her foot on the other end of it and the tater tot went flying. She quickly ran across the table and caught it with her paws.

"You're athletic _and_ adorable!," one of the boys smiled.

"Thanks."

Suddenly, Amy walked by and 'accidentally on purpose' knocked Brittany's food tray onto the floor.

"Oh, whoops! Silly me. I am _so_ sorry."

Brittany looked up at Amy and smiled.

"It's fine, I can always get more."

Amy smiled.

"You know, I'd actually like to speak to you and your sisters."

She looked at everyone else and frowned.

"Everyone else, out!"

They all got up and left without another word.

"Wow, you clear a room faster than Dave on karaoke night," Brittany noted.

Amy placed her tray on the table and looked at the Chipettes. Her sweet smile quickly turned into an angry frown.

"Listen up, rock stars. If you talk to those boys again, you're dead. If you look at those boys again, you're dead. If you even think about those boys...are you thinking about them?"

"Um...," Brittany trailed off.

Amy smiled.

"That's it. You're DEAD!"

She tried to grab Brittany, but she jumped out of the way.

"RUN!"

She and her sisters quickly jumped off the table and ran out of the cafeteria.

"Zoe, come on!," Amy shouted as she ran after the Chipettes.

* * *

"Get back here, you dirty rats!"

The girls jumped onto a stair railing.

"Hang on, girls!," Brittany yelled as they slid down the railing with Amy, Zoe and three other girls hot on their tails.

They jumped off the railing when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Scatter!," Jeanette yelled and the girls ran in three directions.

Jeanette ran to the left, Eleanor ran to the right, and Brittany hid behind the staircase.

Brittany saw Amy running after Jeanette, so she came up with an idea to distract her.

"Oh, Amy!"

Brittany ran up the stairs and Amy ran after her.

When Brittany reached the top of the stairs, she tried to run away but Zoe blocked her. She gasped and tried to run away, but Amy was right behind her.

"You're dead, furball!"

"Not!"

Brittany jumped out of the way just as they both made a move.

She ran as fast as she could to find her sisters.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eleanor had finally gotten away from the bullies and hid behind a bench to catch her breath. When she did, she looked around to see if anyone was around. But her eyes landed on a large foot with talons.

"Oh boy."

She looked up and whimpered. The foot belonged to a giant eagle statue.

"Eagle."

She was so scared, she screamed and ran away.

"AH! Eagle! Eagle!"

When she ran down the hall, she spotted Amy and Zoe, who looked at her viciously.

"Get her!"

"AH! Bully! Bully!"

Eleanor and Jeanette (Who the bullies had been chasing) ran away quickly. And while Eleanor got away, Jeanette was captured by Amy and taken into the bathroom.

"Put me down! Put me down, please!"

"It's swirly time," Amy smirked evilly.

Jeanette's eyes widened as Amy took her into the stall.

"Wait wait wait, girls, come on, can't we just talk about this?"

Amy flushed the toilet and held Jeanette by the tail.

"AAH!," Jeanette tried to stop them by grabbing the toilet seat, "Please! Please!"

Amy lowered Jeanette into the toilet. She lifted her out and Jeanette started coughing and sputtering.

"Ugh, come on!"

"That-That's a good look for you," Amy smiled.

Jeanette smiled, "Oh thank- -YAAH!"

Amy dropped Jeanette in the toilet and ran out of the bathroom, laughing her head off.

Brittany saw Amy running out of the bathroom and ran inside to look for Jeanette. She heard gurgling from one of the stalls and ran inside. She looked in the toilet and saw Jeanette struggling to get out.

"Cant...swim..."

Brittany gasped and reached her paw out, "Grab my paw, Jeanette!"

Jeanette grabbed it and Brittany pulled her out of the toilet. They both landed on floor with a thud. Jeanette got on all fours and shook the water off.

Brittany picked up Jeanette's glasses, which fell off when she got out, and gave them to her.

"Are you ok?"

Jeanette put her glasses on and frowned.

"Well, uh, considering you just saved me from drowning in a toilet, I'm uh, pretty good."

Brittany frowned as she turned towards the door.

"I'll be _right_ back."

She marched out of the bathroom.

Jeanette's eyes widened when she realized what Brittany was gonna do.

"Brittany? Brittany!"

* * *

Jeanette stopped Brittany in the hallway.

"Violence isn't gonna solve anything."

"Hey look, it's the fatty ratty."

They both turned around and saw Amy and Zoe teasing Eleanor, who was holding onto a locker handle.

"Knock it off!," Eleanor insisted.

"This rat has some serious junk in the trunk," Amy poked Eleanor.

"Hey!"

"Yeah, little fatty," Zoe smirked.

"Stop!"

"She jiggles when I poke her," Amy laughed.

That was the last straw for Brittany and Jeanette. Nobody messes with their little sister. Jeanette forgot what she said about 'Violence not solving anything' and yelled as she and Brittany lunged at the bullies.

The bullies could be heard screaming throughout the entire campus.

"MOMMY!"


	6. A New Fan and An Evil Plan

The Chipettes were in the front office, waiting to see the principal.

Eleanor was looking at her reflection in a shiny pencil box. She pulled her skirt down over her tail.

"Brittany, does this make my butt look smaller?"

"Ellie, your butt looks fine," Brittany put a reassuring paw on her sister's shoulder, "Those girls were just jerks."

"Yeah, you look great just the way you are," Jeanette smiled.

Just then, Amy and Zoe came out of the principal's office, their clothes torn up and claw marks all over their bodies. They flinched when they saw the Chipettes glaring at them.

Brittany snarled, causing the two girls to run out of the office, terrified.

 _"Ladies?"_

The girls turned around and saw Dr. Rubin. They jumped off the table they were on and scurried into her office.

* * *

"You threatened to climb inside of her and build a nest."

"Um, that was out of line on my part," Jeanette rubbed the back of her neck, "I don't even think that's physically possible."

Dr. Rubin frowned disapprovingly.

"I should suspend all three of you."

"Please do," Brittany said as she pressed a bobble-head on her desk.

Jeanette and Eleanor seemed entranced by the bobble-head as they watched it bobble. And soon, Brittany was too. They just stood there watched it for a few seconds until Dr. Rubin stopped it, startling the girls.

"Instead, I have a better idea. Due to budget cutbacks, we are in danger of losing our beloved music program."

Jeanette gasped, "Oh no!"

"But, there is _one_ small ray of hope. Every year, the district sponsors a music competition. And the winner's school receives twenty-five thousand dollars. If we win, we can save our program."

"And you want us to perform?," Jeanette asked.

Brittany raised an eyebrow at the principal, "Because I didn't think you were a fan."

"Why don't you sleep on it?"

Dr. Rubin reached for her jacket. But when she did, her sleeve fell down, exposing a tattoo on her arm.

The girls' eyes widened when they saw the tattoo.

"Wait! What's that?," Brittany pointed at the tattoo.

"Wait wait wait wait wait!," Jeanette's eyes widened, "That's us!"

"I look skinny," Eleanor commented.

The tattoo was a heart with Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor's faces on it and a small banner underneath it that read 'Chipettes.'

Dr. Rubin quickly covered up the tattoo and turned to the Chipettes.

"Promise me you won't say anything. A principal has a certain image to uphold and if the faculty ever found out about this, I could..."

Dr. Rubin suddenly squealed.

"I just can't believe that you're actually sitting in my office! I have all of your CDs."

The girls glanced at each other oddly when the principal started fangirling out.

"I went to see you last year in Denver, that's where I got this," she showed them her tattoo again, "It was my birthday and I was like, 'Oh, the Chipettes!' "

Brittany smiled nervously.

"So, what do you say?," Dr. Rubin asked after calming down, "Will you represent our school?"

"...honestly, suspension actually doesn't sound half-bad," Brittany tapped her chin in thought.

"Come on, Brittany. We got this!," Eleanor encouraged, "All for three and three for all!"

"We'll do it!," Jeanette smiled.

"Yay," Brittany said unenthusiastically.

"Go Eagles!," Dr. Rubin pretended to screech like an eagle.

Eleanor gasped.

"Eagles?! Where?!"

She hid behind Dr. Rubin's pencil case and looked around nervously.

"Forgive her, please. She has ornithophobia," Jeanette explained.

* * *

That night, Ian took the Chipmunks to an expensive apartment complex. They rode the elevator to the top floor.

"Ah, the penthouse level," Ian smiled, "Tres exclusivo."

The Chipmunks sat on Ian's handbag as he walked out of the elevator. As they did, Alvin spotted a golden retriever being held on a leash.

"Isn't that Air Bud? You know, from the movies?," he whispered.

Ian looked back at the golden retriever.

"Oh yeah. I mean, yeah, of course it is. A lot of big names live here."

"Hello? Mr. Buddy?," Theodore waved.

"Can I get his autograph?," Alvin asked.

"Hey hey, Alvin, uh-uh. If you wanna be a star, act like a star. You don't _get_ autographs, you _give_ them," Ian told the chipmunk.

"Oh," Alvin chuckled, "Right."

Ian saw a sign on the wall.

 **New Luxurious Lofts**

 **Model B**

 **This Way**

"Uh...hey look, over there! There's a couple of the Jonas brothers!"

Alvin gasped and turned around, "Where?"

"I don't see them," Simon said, looking around.

While they were distracted, Ian flipped the sign around so the boys wouldn't see it.

"Sorry, guess they ran off. Well, here we are!"

Ian set down the Chipmunks in front of a black door with circles on it.

"Ok, let's scoot in to my apar- -"

Ian checked his pockets, but felt nothing.

"What? Did I? Oh, darn it! Darn it to heck!"

"What's wrong?," Theodore asked.

Ian kneeled down to their level.

"Boys, I apologize, but I seem to have left my keys back in my office."

"Dang it!," Alvin stomped his foot, causing Simon to nudge his arm, "Ow."

"Be nice, he's the guy that wants to make us famous."

"Hey! Here's an idea. What if one of you were to shoot through that mail slot and open it up from the inside?," Ian suggested.

"Ooh! I'll do it!," Theodore volunteered.

He jumped up to the mail slot, but he got stuck in it because of his wide girth.

"Ugh!," Theodore struggled, "I'm stuck!"

Ian looked around before turning back to the stuck chipmunk.

"Alright, alright, hang on, I'll get you out."

He grabbed Theodore and tried to pull him out.

"Ow! Not too hard!"

After a few tries, Ian pulled him out and he fell on the floor.

"Oof!"

"Might wanna lay off the nuts."

"Oh..."

Theodore frowned sadly, very hurt by the comment.

"What about you, glasses? You're in better shape," Ian asked, pointing to Simon.

"Uh, I'm not really the gymnastics type, if you know what I mean," Simon said, adjusting his glasses.

"I got it!," Alvin smiled and jumped through the mail slot with ease. A second later, a click was heard and the door opened.

"Yes!," Ian smiled.

* * *

Ian, Simon and Theodore came in and Ian flipped the light switch, revealing many expensive items in the apartment.

"Whoa!," Theodore smiled.

"Hello, gorgeous," Alvin smiled.

"We've won the lottery!," Simon smiled.

The Chipmunks ran into the apartment, amazed by all the wonderful things.

"Ooh, snazzy," Simon jumped onto a striped bench.

Theodore gasped and jumped onto a circle-shaped chair, "Circles!"

"Eureka! A red piano!," Alvin jumped onto a red grand piano.

Simon and Theodore joined him on the large instrument and they all enjoyed the view of the city from above.

"This is the greatest day of my life!," Theodore smiled.

"I couldn't agree more, Theodore," Simon said as they jumped onto the piano bench.

"Don't you just love a penthouse view?," Alvin asked as he continued to look out the window.

Ian smirked as he watched the Chipmunks enjoy themselves.

 _"Nice one, Hawke,"_ he whispered to himself.

"You like it?," he asked the Chipmunks.

"Do I ever!," Alvin smiled.

"I live here," he lied.

"It's so amazing," Theodore smiled.

"Yeah."


	7. Brittany the Cheerleader

**_"Last time we visited Meerkat Manor, a rival group called the Commandos was making large inroads into the Whiskers' territory."_**

Eleanor kicked her feet back and forth as she sat on the couch and watched her favorite show on Animal Planet, Meerkat Manor.

"Ew ew ew _ew!_ "

Jeanette cringed as she walked across the coffee table, pushing aside Toby's leftover food and dirty laundry that he left all over the house.

"I never knew living with boys could be so...messy!," she pushed aside an uneaten apple that only had one or two bites taken out of it.

"Jeanette, Meerkat Manor's on, come watch with me!," Eleanor asked her sister before quickly turning back towards the TV.

Jeanette smiled, "Sure, Ellie. Maybe a little TV will calm me down."

She jumped onto the couch and sat on the blanket that Eleanor was using.

 _Crunch!_

"What the...?"

Jeanette's eyebrows shot up when she heard a loud crunch sound after sitting on the blanket.

She lifted up the blanket and saw an old taco wrapped up inside the blanket.

"Ugh! A taco? In a blanket? Toby!," Jeanette groaned.

* * *

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, going for his turkey, it's the Tobester."_

Later that night, Toby and the girls were playing SwiBowling.

It was Toby's turn. He swung his joystick and got his third strike in a row.

Toby laughed triumphantly, "Beat that."

"Well, since you asked," Brittany grabbed her joystick.

She swung her joystick up and knocked down all of the pins in one go. Toby's jaw dropped while Brittany just smirked.

"You said _beat that,_ right?"

Toby snapped out of it and just scoffed, "Whatever. I'm still winning."

"Give her a break, Taco Boy," Eleanor said, getting up from her spot on the couch, "This day's been bad enough already."

Toby's eyes widened.

"Oh, I think I see what's going on here. You girls have been having some problems at school, haven't you?"

Jeanette shook her head.

"No, not really. I mean, unless you consider getting dunked head-first into a public toilet a problem."

Toby laughed.

"Ouch! Swirlies are the worst."

He looked down at Jeanette, who had an eyebrow raised. His eyes widened and he quickly covered up his mistake.

"At least that's what I've heard. 'Cause there's no way I could know that on a, on a personal level."

"Toby, what was school like for you?," Eleanor asked.

Toby froze and stared ahead at nothing as he remembered his high school years.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _In high school, Toby was a total nerd. He had braces, acne, and bullies were always targeting him._

 _They gave him swirlies all the time and he just laughed nervously to try to get on their good side._

 _In the hallway, people kept pinching him because someone taped a "Pinch Me" sign to his back._

 _In gym class, he got clobbered in dodgeball, and even after he was hit, everyone just kept throwing balls at him until he was knocked out._

 _But even after all of that, he never got what he really wanted: A date with his crush, Julie Ortega._

* * *

"Toby? Toby? TOBY!"

Toby snapped out of his daze and looked down at Eleanor, who was giving him a confused look.

"What was school like for me? Uh, in a word..."

Toby smiled.

"Awesome. But, you know, that's 'cause I was like, _extremely popular._ "

"Is that why you still live with your grandma?," Jeanette asked.

"And refer to yourself as, 'The Tobester?,' " Brittany asked, making finger quotations.

"And go, 'pyu-pyu-pyu,' all day?," Eleanor asked, making video game noises.

Toby chuckled smugly.

"Bedtime."

* * *

 **7:00 AM**

* * *

 **BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!**

"Brittany..."

Toby's face was pressed against his pillow as he tried to ignore the alarm blaring throughout the house.

"Brittany, wake up and turn off the alarm."

...

...

...

"Brittany!"

Toby got out of bed and slowly walked out of the room.

"Brittany, I'm not kidding. I'm not kidding, Brittany, turn off the alarm!"

* * *

"Girls..."

He walked into the girls' bedroom, but nobody was in there. Their beds were empty and unmade.

The alarm was still blaring, so Toby followed the noise until he found on the kitchen table. He turned it off and walked out of the kitchen.

"Girls, this isn't funny!"

 _"Hello, humane society?"_

Toby walked back into the kitchen when he heard a muffled voice coming from one of the cabinets.

 _"Yes, I need help. There's a crazy man after us. He wants to take us somewhere horrible."_

Toby realized that the voice was coming from the dishwasher. He opened it up and saw the Chipettes inside with a cell phone.

"SCHOOL!," Brittany shouted into the phone.

She looked up and noticed Toby for the first time.

"Oh! Toby! Uh...good morning?"

"Out!"

"Come on, Toby, have a heart," Jeanette pleaded.

"Have a heart? Dave wants you to go to school, so you're going."

"Yeah, well don't worry about picking us up at three, Toby. We'll get a ride. In an AMBULANCE!," Brittany practically screamed.

"Girls, girls, come on," Toby chuckled, "Trust me. The second day is never as bad as the first."

* * *

 **WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

The coach blew her whistle and gym class had officially started.

The class had to complete an obstacle course that including climbing across monkey bars with rings, walking across a balance beam, jumping onto a spring board, and landing at the other end of the mat.

Amy finished in less than thirty seconds, with Zoe trailing behind her.

Jeanette was having trouble keeping her balance on the balance beam.

"Ok ok, arms out, eyes forward, don't look down."

She shut her eyes so she wouldn't have to look down. Unfortunately this caused her to fall off the edge of the beam.

"Whoa!"

She landed on the floor and her glasses fell off.

"Look forward. Gotta remember that."

Eleanor was still struggling on the rings, due to her small size. She tried to jump from one hoop to the next, but she didn't jump far enough and fell to the floor and groaned as she rolled onto her back.

"Call...the...nurse..."

Brittany was already at the spring board, warming up before she jumped.

"Ok, Brittany, remember your three steps. Jump, twirl, and pose."

She did all three of those things just as Amy was walking by.

"Hey furball, newsflash, it's gym class, not a photoshoot."

She and Zoe started laughing.

"Oh my gosh! You're so funny!"

"I know, Zoe. I know."

Brittany frowned and began to walk away.

"Ha! Look at her now! She's walking away! I knew she wasn't gonna- -"

Amy stopped when she saw Brittany running back towards the spring board.

"Jump?"

Brittany got a running start and jumped onto the spring board.

"Jump!"

Brittany twirled in midair like she did at the house.

"Twirl!"

She landed at the other end of the mat and posed.

"And pose!"

Just as Brittany posed, the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

"Who says dancing skills don't apply in real life?," Brittany smirked at Amy and walked away.

While everyone else began to leave, Amy and Zoe stayed and watched Brittany walk off.

"The girl's got skills," Amy nodded.

"But isn't she just dancing?," Zoe asked.

"No. She's a natural gymnast. We could definitely use her on the team. Hey furball!"

Brittany turned around and put her paw on her hip as she looked up at the two bullies.

"How would you like a spot on the cheerleading squad?"

"Cheerleading? Me?," Brittany asked, seeming interested.

Amy crouched down so she could look her in the eye.

"I gotta say, you're pretty good. Why don't you come hang out with us at lunch? That is, if you _want_ to join?"

Brittany put a finger on her chin.

"Hmm, interesting proposition."

"Brittany?," Eleanor painfully called out from the mat.

The pink-clad Chipette glanced back at her sister and turned back to Amy.

"Let me get back to you on that."

"This is a limited-time offer. Don't take too long to think about it."

She got up and walked out of the gym with Zoe.

Brittany rolled her eyes as she walked back to Jeanette and Eleanor.

"Yeah right. Like I would ditch my sisters just to become the first chipmunk to ever join a cheerleading squad. Fat chance!"

She put her arms around Jeanette and Eleanor and frowned at the two cheerleaders as they walked away.

* * *

 **Lunch Hour**

* * *

"B! R! I-T-T! A! N! Y! What's that spell? Brittany!"

Brittany was practicing her own cheer as she and her sisters ate lunch at their own table.

"What's that spell?"

"Brittany!," Jeanette and Eleanor cheered.

"And the crowd goes wild!," Brittany pretended to mimic an audience cheering.

"Psst, hey!"

Jeanette turned around and saw Amy sitting at the table next to them. She pointed at her and made a hand motion for her to come over.

"Me?," Jeanette asked, surprised.

Amy shook her head and pointed behind her. Jeanette realized that Amy was pointing to Brittany and not her.

"Britt-any! Britt-any! Britt-any!," Brittany and Eleanor chanted.

"Um, Brittany?," Jeanette asked, interrupting the cheer, "I think the super-cool cheerleader table is paging you."

Brittany rolled her eyes and frowned.

"Why would I want to go over there? I mean, sure, being a cheerleader sounds awesome, and I'd become super popular, and everyone in school would be able to see me cheer at every football game, and I'd get one of those super cute cheerleader outfits, and..."

Brittany's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh, I _do_ wanna be a cheerleader."

"You can go if you want to, Brittany," Jeanette said.

"Really? You guys don't mind?"

"Sure," Eleanor smiled.

"Thanks, girls. I'll be right back!"

And with that, Brittany jumped off the table and ran to the cheerleaders.

"What's up, ladies?"

The cheerleaders smiled as Brittany gave each of them a high-five.

* * *

The cheerleaders were practicing a cheer with their pom-poms. Except for Brittany, whose pom-poms were to big for her to use.

So she ripped off two pieces of ribbon and started doing a ribbon dance.

* * *

At lunch, some boys from another table were looking over at the cheerleaders.

"I think she's cute."

They watched as Brittany performed an entire cheer on the table and ended it with a double flip.

Brittany glanced at one of the boys and made a phone sign with her paw.

"Call me," she winked.

* * *

Ian walked out of his apartment wearing only his red robe. He had his phone pressed against his ear as he picked up the newspaper on the welcome mat.

"I'm telling you, Bernie, the Chipettes are old news. I've got the next big thing: Singing _male_ chipmunks! ...Hello? Bernie?"

Ian groaned when he realized Bernie had hung up on him.

"Ugh! God! What part of singing male chipmunks don't these people understa- -"

Ian cut himself off once he looked at the newspaper. There was a picture of the Chipettes on it.

 **West Eastman enters the Chipettes in "Music Mania'**

 **All county music contest getting lots of notice**

"Boys, we're going to school," Ian walked back inside.

* * *

Brittany was having lunch with the cheerleaders again. Amy turned to her and smiled.

"Hey Britt, the football team's got a game this Friday. Think you're ready for it?"

"You bet!," Brittany smiled.

"Great! And if you play your cards right, I'll let you be on the top of the pyramid."

Brittany gasped, "You mean it?"

"IF, you prove that you're ready for it," Amy said with a serious face, "And if you wanna do that, you have to do something big. Think of it as a right of passage."

"I'll do anything!"

"Great, I'll get back to you."

And with that, Amy got up and walked away.

Jeanette hopped next to Brittany and smiled, "Hey Brittany."

Brittany turned towards her sister and smiled.

"Jeanette, you'll never believe what just happened!"

"What?"

"Amy just said that she'll let me stand on the top of the cheerleader pyramid! That's like the greatest thing she could ever offer me! Ever!"

"Wow, that's great, Brittany. But, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What?"

"Well, you've been spending a lot of time with the cheerleaders lately. You're never around at home anymore."

She leaned towards Brittany's ear and whispered.

 _"And I'm not sure yet, but I think Toby keeps forgetting to flush the toilet."_

"Ew!," Brittany cringed.

"Do you think you can cut practice a little early today? I promised Eleanor that we would watch Meerkat Manor tonight."

"I'll see what I can do, Jen."

"That's what you tell me everyday, Brittany."

Jeanette jumped off the table and walked out of the cafeteria. Brittany frowned and ran after her.

* * *

"So wait."

Brittany stopped Jeanette in the hallway.

"You think that I've been spending so much time cheerleading on purpose?"

"No no, of course not. I just think you might be spending so much time cheerleading because Amy's been making you."

Brittany gave her a confused look.

"Good luck with the show, girls!"

They both turned around and saw two boys putting up a poster of Music Mania with Eleanor.

"Front row seats, can't wait!"

Eleanor ran up to her sisters, smiling brightly.

"So, what song are we gonna sing?"

"Yeah, Britt. No pressure, but the whole school _is_ counting on us," Jeanette reminded her older sister.

Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Oh, relax. It's like Amy says. Who's gonna beat singing chipmunks?"

Suddenly, the girls' mouths dropped open when they looked ahead of them.

Because standing right there in front of three open lockers, were the Chipmunks.

Alvin closed his locker first and turned towards the girls. His eyes widened and his mouth curved into a smile. He was wearing a chipmunk-sized red hoodie.

Simon closed his locker next and turned towards the girls. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He pushed up his glasses as he began to smile. He was wearing a chipmunk-sized blue hoodie.

Theodore closed his locker last and turned towards the girls. He immediately smiled brightly once he saw them. He was wearing a chipmunk-sized green hoodie.

The six chipmunks swore they could hear music playing in the background as they stared into each others eyes.

 _I wanna know what love is_

Brittany blinked slowly as she stared into Alvin's brown eyes.

Alvin smiled as he stared into Brittany's bright blue eyes.

 _I want you to show me_

Jeanette's ear twitched as she stared into Simon's dark blue eyes.

Simon's ear twitched as he stared into Jeanette's violet eyes.

 _I wanna know what love is_

Eleanor's nose twitched as she stared into Theodore's dark green eyes.

Theodore's nose twitched as he stared into Eleanor's light green eyes.

The Chipettes sighed, lovestruck by the three new chipmunks.

 _I want- -_

 **RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNG!**

The school bell snapped the all back to their senses. Alvin shook his head and dragged his brothers away by the arm, trying to ignore the strange feeling he got when he saw Brittany.

Simon sighed, "That Jeanette is stunning."

"I think Eleanor was looking at me!," Theodore smiled.

Alvin glanced at the Chipettes again. Brittany looked even more beautiful than he imagined.

"Yeah, I know," he shrugged, "But guys, remember what Ian said? We can't trust them!," he reminded them.

Simon and Theodore frowned and nodded as they walked away, unaware that the girls were still watching them leave.

The girls watched the boys until they were out of sight, still shocked by what had just happened.

"Whoa," Eleanor gasped.

"Wow," Jeanette said breathlessly.

Brittany purred.

All three of them smiled, lovestruck.


	8. Meet The Chipmunks

After school, the girls were in the music room with Ms. Ortega and Dr. Rubin, practicing for the competition. Ms. Ortega was playing the piano while the girls sang.

 _Come on, come on_

 _Get up, get up_

 _Let's go won't you follow_ _(Eleanor trails off)_

 _Let's go won't you follow (Jeanette trails off)_

 _Let's go won't you...wow (Brittany trails off)_

The girls trailed off while they were singing, smiling dreamily as they seemed to forget the rest of the song.

Ms. Ortega raised an eyebrow, "What happened?"

Brittany got up and twirled a piece of her hair with her finger.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, red is my new favorite color."

Jeanette pushed up her glasses and brought her paw to her cheek to hide her blush.

"His glasses were so dreamy."

Eleanor lied down on her stomach and rested her chin in her paw.

"He's like a big green teddy bear."

"Well if you girls wanna do this, you have to pay attention," Ms. Ortega reminded them.

"Maybe this is a good time for us to take a break," Dr. Rubin suggested.

"Good call. Take five."

Ms. Ortega got up from the piano and walked off.

Brittany shook her head and turned to her sisters.

"She's right, girls. We need to focus."

"Right," Jeanette nodded.

Dr. Rubin walked up to them and took out her phone.

"This is for my screensaver."

The girls put their arms around each other and smiled for the camera.

"Cheese balls!," Eleanor said as the camera flashed.

Just then, Toby walked through the door.

"Hey girls," the girls turned to face him, "Hey, you girls ready to go? 'Cause I got a lot of important stuff to do at home!," he pretended to have a game controller in his hands, implying that by 'important stuff' he meant video games.

"Oh, you must be their guardian," Dr. Rubin smiled.

Toby looked nervous for a minute.

"That I, that I am! Yes I am," he walked up to Dr. Rubin and shook her hand, "How are you, Dr. Rubin? I know that because I went to school here a few years ago. I don't know if you remember me, Toby Seville? Probably not."

Dr. Rubin thought about it, "Hm..."

Ms. Ortega's eyes widened when she heard Toby say his name.

"Toby?"

Toby immediately got nervous once he saw his old crush, Julie.

"No way! Hi! Hey, no braces! Your teeth look great."

Toby struggled to form full sentences.

"I-I-I did! I- -thank you! I did! I did get my braces off! You know- -WHOA!"

While Toby was backing away nervously, he accidentally bumped into a drum set, knocking them over and tearing a few of them.

"Uh...you know, I actually know a guy who works on drum heads, so that's very...I'll be in the car, girls."

Toby ran out of the room before he could embarrass himself even more.

"Ooh! Somebody's in _love!_ ," Eleanor said in a sing-song voice.

"Anyway," Jeanette looked up at Dr. Rubin, "We promise to replace everything. Chipette's honor."

Suddenly, the girls spun around when they heard a voice they thought they'd never hear again.

"Aw, yes. The old false-modesty suck-up routine," Ian had walked into the music room.

"Ian Hawke?!," Jeanette and Eleanor cried in unison.

"I thought I smelled a rat," Brittany crossed her arms and glared up at her ex-manager.

"May I help you, Mr. Hawke?," Dr. Rubin asked Ian as several people started walking in and placing instruments on the stage.

"Well, I was wondering if I could, uh, help _you,_ " Ian walked up to the principal, "You see, I heard about your musical competition and I just skedaddled down here as quick as I could to volunteer my boys."

"Oh, well, that's very thoughtful of you, but I've already made up my mind."

"Well, um, perhaps _this_ will change your mind. _Boys?_ "

Alvin, Simon and Theodore jumped onto one of the drums and crossed their arms as they posed for Dr. Rubin. But then they gasped when they saw the Chipettes, who also gasped.

"They're with Ian?," Brittany asked.

"Curtains!," Ian yelled and one of the stage hands pulled the curtains out of the way.

Someone turned the lights off and the band got ready to play the song. The Chipmunks whispered quietly as they got in position on the drum.

"One! Two! One two!"

The drummer counted the band in and they started playing. Ian walked offstage just as the boys started to perform.

 _Alvin: No_ _attorney_

 _To plead my case_

 _No rocket ships_

 _To send me into outer space_

 _(Simon and Theodore come in): And my fingers_

 _Are bejeweled_

 _With diamonds and gold_

 _But that ain't gonna help me now!_

Ian turned on the P.A. so the whole school could hear the Chipmunks.

 _I'm trouble!_

 _Yeah, trouble now!_

 _I'm trouble, ya'll!_

 _I've got trouble in my town_

 _I'm trouble!_

 _Yeah, trouble now!_

 _I'm trouble, ya'll!_

 _I've got trouble in my town_

"Whoa! They're good!," Eleanor gasped.

"Good? They're amazing!," Jeanette smiled.

Brittany just crossed her arms and watched quietly.

Ian started using colored flashlights to make the performance look cooler.

 _Simon and Theodore: If you see me coming_

 _Alvin: (Yeah!)_

 _Simon and Theodore: Down the street then_

 _Alvin: (You see me coming down the street)_

 _Simon and Theodore: You know it's time to_

 _Alvin: (Go!)_

 _Simon and Theodore: Go_

 _Alvin: Yeah, you know it's time to go 'cause I'm trouble!_

 _Simon and Theodore: Yeah, trouble now!_

 _All: I'm trouble, ya'll!_

 _I've got trouble in my town_

 _Oh, I'm trouble!_

 _Yeah, trouble now!_

 _I'm trouble, ya'll!_

 _I've got trouble in my town_

 _I'm trouble!_

 _Yeah, trouble now!_

 _I'm trouble, ya'll!_

 _I've got trouble in my town!_

 _Alvin: Yeah! Hey-yeah, yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeeeeaaah!_

As Alvin sang the last line, his brothers stood on either side of them and crossed their arms. Alvin did the same just as the music stopped.

An eruption of applause suddenly swept through the room. They all looked toward the door and saw that a crowd of students had come in when they heard the Chipmunks singing.

Ian turned the lights back on and silenced the crowd.

"My good people of West Eastman, you have just witnessed the debut, of the Chipmunks!"

The Chipmunks smiled as everyone started cheering again.

Ian crossed his arms and smirked at Dr. Rubin, "So?"

"They were splendid but, as I said before, I have already made my decision," Dr. Rubin said as she walked over to the Chipettes.

"What?," Alvin frowned.

"Oh," Simon frowned.

"Simon!," Theodore tugged on his brother's sleeve.

Ian frowned.

"I see. You-You've made _your_ decision. I don't mean to speak out of school, doctor, but, um, in the true spirit of democracy, which our great wonderful country was founded upon..."

As he spoke, he walked to the large crowd of students still in the room.

"I say let the people vote. Let them choose! One person, one vote! I say, let! Us! Vote! Let! Us! Vote!"

Soon, the entire crowd started chanting, 'Let us vote!'

"Please," Ian turned to Dr. Rubin, "Don't be a Fascist Franny. Let freedom ring, doctor."

The chants became louder.

Dr. Rubin held up one finger and they immediately stopped. She turned back to Ian.

"You make a persuasive case, Mr. Hawke. All right, here's what I'm going to do. This Friday, each group will perform one song in front of the student body."

"Yeah!," the Chipmunks smiled.

"Whoever gets the most applause will represent the school."

"What?!," Brittany yelled as the crowd began to cheer again.

Ian gave the Chipmunks a thumbs-up and they smiled.

Brittany walked up to them and crossed her arms.

"So that's how it's gonna be? Well then, bring it on!," Jeanette and Eleanor had to hold her back so she wouldn't attack them.

Alvin frowned.

"Oh, it is on like Donkey Kong!," Simon and Theodore had to hold him back too.

* * *

 _ **"The meerkats huddle together at the end of a traumatic day to reaffirm their family bond. The Whiskers are going to have to rely on each other more than ever."**_

The girls were on the recliner chair with a blanket wrapped around them as they watched Meerkat Manor.

Jeanette smiled as she pulled the blanket closer to her.

"Girls, I am _so_ happy that Ms. Ortega can rehearse with us for the sing-off everyday after school."

Brittany's eyes widened.

"Wait, _everyday?_ Like, everyday-everyday? Jen, Amy and I have cheerleading practice. Can't we just, like, change the schedule or something?"

"Brittany, I'm putting an end to this _right now_ ," Eleanor frowned, "Ever since you've joined the cheerleaders, you've changed. You're never around anymore, you constantly excuse yourself from family activities, and you've started talking like a valley girl."

"That is like, so totally wrong!"

"See? You're doing it right now! Brittany, if we wanna win this contest, you may have to just quit cheerleading altogether."

"What?!"

"It's probably for the best, Britt. Those girls are a bad influence on you."

Brittany frowned and stood up.

"For your information, _Eleanor,_ Amy is my BFF and that's why I'm gonna be on top of the pyramid. Cheerleading is the greatest thing that ever happened to me, and you're not gonna keep me from it!"

She jumped off the recliner and ran to her own bed.

Eleanor groaned and jumped off of the recliner as well.

Jeanette remained on the recliner for a few moments and sighed. What was she supposed to do? She was supposed to be in charge, Dave was counting on her to keep things under control. Maybe he should've put someone else in charge, she thought. Her sisters were fighting and she didn't know what to do.

* * *

That night, she went into Toby's bedroom and tugged on his sleeve.

"Toby? Are you awake?"

Toby opened his eyelids slowly.

"Well I am now."

"Um, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Huh?"

"Dave normally talks to me when I need help," Jeanette explained, "Brittany and Eleanor are fighting. Dave put me in charge, so I guess I'm supposed to fix it. But...I don't know what to do."

"Well-Well, you're girls, and you know how that stuff works. You fight, you stay away from each other, about an hour later, you hug it out and you're friends again. Trust me, this'll all be over in no time."

Toby turned on his other side and went back to sleep.

"But I think it's more than..."

Jeanette was cut off by the sound of Toby snoring.

She sighed and jumped off the bed. She walked out of the room and went back to bed, still unsure of what to do.

* * *

 **West Eastman**

 **Lunch Hour**

* * *

Alvin stood on a lunch tray as someone else pushed it down the lunch line. He looked at the several food dishes sitting in front of him and brought a finger to his chin.

"Hm, what else do I want?"

Suddenly, Brittany jumped onto his lunch tray, startling him.

"How about a side order of good advice, courtesy of me?"

Alvin turned his head.

"Nah, I'm good."

Brittany frowned as they were pushed down the lunch line.

"Can I get some fries?," Alvin asked the lunch lady.

Alvin moved over so she could put the fries down, causing him to back into Brittany. He turned around to apologize, but when he did, he briefly touched noses with her.

"Oh!," they both cried, startled. They backed away from each other nervously.

"Um, uh, sorry," Alvin stuttered nervously as he tugged on his shirt collar.

Brittany laughed nervously, "Yeah, me too."

She shook her head and looked at Alvin.

"Anyway, I just wanted to warn you about Ian."

Alvin looked at her, astounded.

"What is your problem, Brittany? Ian is awesome. He did everything for you, and you broke his heart."

"Hm, ok, how do I put this gently?," Brittany put a finger on her chin, "He's the devil, he has no heart, and one of the things he _did for us,_ was lock us in a cage."

Alvin rolled his eyes.

"Ian would never do that."

Brittany smiled.

"Right. 'Cause you were there. I didn't know."

Brittany looked ahead of them and saw the lunch line coming to an end.

"Um, Alvin, you might wanna watch out."

Alvin crossed his arms.

"I'm not taking any advice from you."

"But- -!"

"But nothing, Brit! Ian's taking us straight to the TOP!"

Alvin screamed as he fell of the end of line with his food. Brittany managed to jump off the tray before it fell. She watched as everyone started laughing at Alvin.

"Right," she looked down at Alvin, who was covered in food, "Straight to the top. Ironic."

Alvin glared up at her as he pushed a slice of pizza off of him.

"Ha-ha-ha, very funny," he sarcastically remarked as he crossed his arms.

* * *

That night, Ian and the boys were at their apartment, rehearsing for the sing-off. The boys stood on the piano and copied the dance moves Ian was showing them.

"Ha!," Alvin smirked, "We are gonna crush those Chipettes."

Simon turned to face his red-clad brother, "But I don't wanna crush them."

Theodore smiled, "Me neither, I just wanna hang out with them."

"Alright, alright, look," Ian turned off the music and looked down at the boys, "You know, if you feel that way, maybe we should just withdraw from the contest."

"What?," Alvin's eyes widened.

"And then I'll put you in a RedX package and mail you back to whatever tree you came from. Sound good?"

"No," the Chipmunks said nervously.

"Ok then, take it from the top, let's go!"

He turned the music back on and the boys glanced at each other nervously before resuming their dance.

Suddenly, Ian stopped the music again.

"Stop, stop, stop. Uh, blue one with the glasses, what's your name again?"

"Simon?," Simon answered with a confused look.

"Yeah, look, I'm losing you there, ok? Have you always looked so...dorky?"

"I-I don't know."

"Well, you gotta work on that, ok? Alright, let me try something here. Alvin, come up here."

Alvin moved up while his brothers walked next to him.

"No no, you two stay back," Ian pushed Simon and Theodore back to their original positions.

He held up his hands and made a frame around Alvin, blocking out Simon and Theodore.

"Oh yeah. Now _that_ I like. And it's not just 'cause Alvin's more of a mega-ultra superstar than you guys."

He brought his hands down and looked at Simon and Theodore again.

"You know what, let's get a _little_ more separation. Alvin, stay there. Just a little more separation from you guys."

He started pushing Simon and Theodore farther from Alvin.

"Come on, give him some room. Give him some room, guys. Ok!"

Alvin looked back at his brothers, who were about a foot away from him.

"Alright!," Ian smiled, "Watch me now!"

Simon and Theodore glanced at each other nervously.

"One, two, three!," Ian started the music, "Now watch me. Watch me now."

The boys started dancing again, Alvin looking back at his brothers every few seconds.


	9. I Can Do Both

**RING-RING!**

The house phone in the kitchen was ringing. Toby ran out of his bedroom and picked it up.

"Hello?"

 _"...Toby?"_

Toby's eyes widened. That was Dave's voice.

* * *

Dave was in his hospital bed in Paris. He had just received Eleanor's get-well card from the nurse. Reading it made him miss his girls even more so he decided to call them to say thank you. But he was confused why his nephew had answered the phone instead of Aunt Jackie.

"What are you doing at the house? Where's Aunt Jackie?"

* * *

"Dave! Hey! Hey, Dave, what's happening? Uh, Jack, Aunt Jackie is uh...in the hospital," Toby confessed at last.

* * *

Dave's heart rate started to speed up.

"I-I'm a little worried. Who's watching the girls?"

 _"...I am."_

Dave's eyes widened. Toby couldn't take care of the girls. He can barely take care of himself! His heart was beating faster by the second.

 _"So Dave, uh, how is Paris?"_

"Wait, are the girls behaving?"

* * *

"Absolutely!"

Toby walked into the living room and looked at the mess. There was food everywhere, the couch pillows were on the floor with some blankets the girls used for a fort, and I don't even wanna talk about the bathroom.

"They've been just...peachy."

 _"Toby, what's going on?,"_ Dave asked, not buying it.

Toby started grabbing the fort pillows and dropping them on the couch, not bothering to put them where they belong.

"Huh? Nothing! Nothing, no, don't even, don't even worry about it. You know, I know that you're not supposed to be stressed out, so I'm gonna go right now. But it's all good here, come home soon, bye!"

He quickly hung up.

* * *

"Toby? Toby?"

Dave's eyes widened as his heart rate seemed to reach lightning speed. He didn't care about his injuries anymore. He needed to get home now.

"NURSE!"

He started pressing the button to call the nurse, but he hit the wrong button and his leg was lifted up.

"Nurse, get me out of here! HELP!"

* * *

 **West Eastman**

 **Lunch Hour (I'm starting to see a pattern here)**

* * *

Amy sat down next to Brittany and smiled.

"Brittany, I've done some thinking, and I finally know what your initiation should be."

"Really? What is it?"

"Every month, the cheerleaders pick one loser to prank. This weekend, we're going to send her a note to come to school on Saturday for a surprise party. But when she gets there, we'll drop paint on her head, cover her in feathers, and duct tape her to the wall!"

Brittany frowned.

"But, isn't that kinda, mean?"

"No, it's funny! She'll be the eagle of West Eastman!"

"I guess. But...where do I fit into this exactly?"

" _You_ are gonna give these flyers to the football team to come by Saturday morning," she gave Brittany a small stack of flyers, "When they see her and start laughing, it's gonna be so awesome!"

Brittany was unsure about this.

"Of course, you don't _have_ to do it."

She looked up at Amy again.

" _But_ , I can also find someone else to be on top of the pyramid. What do you think, Brittany?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Eleanor was pretending to play soccer with a tater tot.

"Superstar Eleanor Seville has stolen the ball!"

She kicked it towards two fruit cups that were set up like a soccer goal. The tater tot flew into the goal and fell off the table.

"GOAL!"

A couple of jocks walking past her started laughing and one of them punched the other in the arm. Eleanor saw a paper slip out of his backpack and jumped off the table to get it.

She picked it up and waved it in her arm.

"Hey! You dropped this! Excuse me?"

The jocks didn't hear her and continued walking. Eleanor looked at the paper to see if his name was on it, but her eyes slowly widened as she read it.

 **Come See the Eagle of West Eastman!**

 **Please bring old food and garbage to throw!**

There was also a picture of someone taped to the wall covered in paint and feathers.

"The eagle of West Eastman?"

She spotted a small print on the bottom of the paper.

"Cheerleaders and jocks only?"

* * *

Brittany was at the trash dumpster behind the cafeteria. She had finished handing out the flyers to the football team and was throwing away the extras so nobody else would know about it.

"Brittany."

"AH!"

Brittany spun around and saw Eleanor holding a flyer in her paw.

"What's this about duct-taping someone covered in feathers to a wall?"

"How'd you get that flyer?," Brittany asked.

"That doesn't matter, Brittany. What _does matter_ is that you knew about this and you were just gonna let those bullies humiliate some poor girl in front of the entire school!"

"I had no choice, Ellie. If I didn't hand out those flyers, I would've been risking my spot on the team."

"You know what you're also risking? Your spot in our family."

Brittany's eyes widened.

"Look, Brittany, I'm gonna put this behind us, but only 'cause I'm worried about Jeanette."

"I understand. And that's why I'm giving you the 'Brittany guarantee' that I will be at that sing-off on Friday."

...

"Wait wait wait wait wait. Why _wouldn't_ you be at the sing-off?," Eleanor asked with an eyebrow raised.

Brittany's eyes widened when she realized what she said.

"Um, because, uh, I have a..."

Brittany faked a cough.

"A _what?,_ " Eleanor asked.

Brittany coughed again.

"Spit it out, Brit!"

"A FOOTBALL GAME! There, I said it! A football game!"

Before Brittany could react, Eleanor jumped on her, pushing them both into the dumpster.

"AH!"

"Ellie!"

Trash flew all over the place as the two Chipettes wrestled inside the dumpster.

"Why do you always have to think about yourself?!"

"Why do _you_ always have to stop me from having fun?!"

Jeanette heard the noise coming from the dumpster and went to investigate. She heard her sisters yelling from inside and walked up to it hesitantly.

"Brittany? Eleanor? Is everything ok?"

Said Chipettes immediately stopped when they heard the brunette's concerned voice. They both looked over the edge of the dumpster and smiled nervously.

"Jeanette! Oh, yeah, we're fine. Just a little, dumpster wrestling," Brittany explained.

"It's _crazy_ in here," Eleanor laughed nervously.

"Right..."

Jeanette frowned sadly and walked off.

"We're fine, Jeanette! Everything's going great!," Eleanor called out to her bespectacled sister.

When Jeanette rounded the corner and disappeared, Eleanor turned to Brittany and gave her a serious look.

"Brittany, do _not_ miss that sing-off," she said in a threatening tone.

Brittany put a paw on her sister's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Eleanor. I'll be there. I can do both."

"For _your_ sake, Brittany, I sure hope you can."

Eleanor jumped out of the dumpster and walked back to the cafeteria, leaving Brittany alone with her thoughts.

* * *

After lunch, Jeanette went to Ms. Ortega's class, where they were wrapping presents for the Toys For Tots foundation.

"Hey guys, thanks so much for helping out today," Ms. Ortega said, walking around the room, "Toys For Tots is a really cool organization so everybody's getting full points today."

Simon was also in Ms. Ortega's class. But instead of his usual round-framed glasses, he was wearing rectangular-framed glasses that were similar to Ian's, only they were dark blue.

Ms. Ortega looked over at Jeanette, who was sitting in the front seat of a toy car. She looked sad as she played with the ribbon on one of the bows.

"What's wrong with Jeanette?," Ms. Ortega asked another student.

"I have no idea. I think her sisters are fighting or something."

Ms. Ortega walked over to Simon, who seemed to be having trouble seeing as he wrapped a present.

"Hey Simon, why don't you see if Jeanette needs some help?"

Simon perked up at the mention of his crush's name. He looked over at Jeanette, who dropped the bow she was holding when she saw Simon looking at her.

"Well, um, ok."

Simon slowly got off of the present he was wrapping and started walking towards Jeanette.

Jeanette smiled and got out of the car as Simon approached her.

But just then, Simon tripped over a roll of wrapping paper that was in his way.

"Whoa!"

Simon fell on his stomach right in front of Jeanette, his glasses falling off in the process.

Jeanette gasped and ran to help him.

"Are you ok?," she asked as she helped Simon to his feet.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Simon said as he rubbed his arm, "Luckily it was a non-brain injury."

Jeanette spotted Simon's glasses and picked them up.

"Oh, thank you," Simon said, taking them back and putting them on his face.

"Um, Simon, that wrapping paper was right in front of you," Jeanette pointed to the paper behind him, "Didn't you see it?"

Simon looked back at the wrapping paper, "Um..."

"I think there's something wrong with your glasses."

Simon turned back towards her.

"Oh, yeah. They're not that great to be honest but," he adjusted his glasses, "Ian says I need to work on looking 'cooler,' " he made finger quotations.

"Well, I think you look great just the way you are."

Simon's eyes widened.

"You-You do?," he smiled shyly.

"Yeah," Jeanette smiled shyly.

They both looked into each other's eyes like they did by the lockers, only this time, the moment lasted much longer.

* * *

Back at the house, Toby was playing video games when he heard the phone ring in the kitchen. Thinking it was Dave, he ignored it and let it go to voice mail.

 _'Hi, you've reached Dave Seville, please leave a message.'_

 _"Hi, Toby? This is Julie Ortega. We talked yesterday, well, we kinda sorta did. Um, anyway, the reason I'm calling is that I'm worried about Jeanette. She's been_ _acting a little down lately. I hope you're going to the sing-off Friday. You know, with her dad gone, Jeanette's had a lot on her shoulders. I think her sisters are fighting and it's stressing her out. So, I'll see you there. I hope we get a chance to talk, bye."_

Toby frowned as Julie hung up the phone. Now he really wished he had picked it up.


	10. The Sing-Off

**UPDATED: OCTOBER 15TH, 2017**

* * *

Friday afternoon, the football game was in full swing. It was the Eagles vs. the Warriors.

 **"Ok, folks, time to get behind your undefeated Warriors. The visiting Eagles are down by five with about 30 seconds left in the game. Time is running out for the Eagles. Somebody really needs to make a move here."**

"Let's! Go! Eagles! Let's! Go! Eagles!," the cheerleaders chanted and waved their pom-poms.

Brittany started doing her ribbon dance and doing somersaults, causing the crowd to cheer like crazy. She ended her cheer and waved her ribbons in the air.

"Go Eagles!"

Amy walked up to her.

"Nice moves, Brit. But we're gonna need to kick it up a notch. Cheer huddle!"

The cheerleaders all huddled together.

"Ok girls. We've got thirty seconds left and we're down by five. I think we're gonna have to go with the pyramid. Brittany, you're on top."

Brittany jumped onto Amy's shoulder, "Yes!"

"Ams, are you sure about this?," Zoe asked.

"It's our only option, Z. Alright girls, time to make history. Pyramid formation!"

Zoe and two other girls got down on their hands and knees to make the base, while Amy and one other girls stood on top of them.

Brittany was still on the ground warming up.

"Ok, Brittany, you can do this. Just remember your three steps."

Brittany climbed onto the bleachers and jumped into the air.

"Jump!"

She did a twirl in mid-air.

"Twirl!"

She landed in the palm of Amy's hand that was lifted above her head. Brittany raised her fist in the air and put her other paw on her waist.

"Pose!"

The Eagle fans started cheering for Brittany just as the coach blew his whistle. One of the Eagles had just scored a touchdown and won the game.

Brittany jumped off of the pyramid and flipped before landing on the ground.

"Whoo! Yes! In your faces, Warriors! Who's the champ now?"

"You're like the Miley Cyrus of chipmunks!," Amy cheered as she picked Brittany up and raised her in the air.

Several Eagle fans started running onto the field, cheering for their first win.

"Give me a B! Give me an R! Give me an I! Give me a double-T! Give me an A! Give me an N! Give me a Y! What's that spell? A- _mazing_!"

Brittany smiled as the cheerleaders carried her off.

"I'm the queen of the world! WHOO!"

"Party with Brittany! Everyone to the beach house!," Zoe yelled as everyone ran off to celebrate their victory.

"Britt-any! Britt-any! Britt-any! Britt-any!..."

* * *

"...Chip-ettes! Chip-ettes! Chip-ettes! Chip-ettes!"

The auditorium was filled with people, anxious for the sing-off between the Chipettes and the Chipmunks to begin. There was only one problem: Brittany was missing.

Toby was backstage with a nervous Jeanette and Eleanor.

"Look girls, I just want you to know that I'm-I'm here for you. There's still plenty of time, I'm gonna go find Brittany, everything's gonna work out."

Jeanette and Eleanor smiled.

"Thanks, Toby," Eleanor said just before a voice came over the intercom.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, Dr. Rubin."_

Dr. Rubin walked out onstage once the announcement was complete. Toby turned around just in time to see her walk out. He also saw Julie standing by the curtain, watching from backstage.

Realizing that he didn't have much time, Toby quickly ran out of the auditorium through the backstage door and went to search for Brittany.

* * *

"Thank you, students, thank you."

Dr. Rubin spoke into a microphone on a podium.

"Welcome to our exciting sing-off competition between the Chipettes and the Chipmunks."

The crowd started cheering again until Dr. Rubin held up a finger, silencing them almost immediately.

"Remember students," she continued, "There are no winners or losers..."

* * *

Ian was watching from backstage. He scoffed at Dr. Rubin's speech.

"Yeah, remind me to tell the Chipettes that when we blow them off the stage."

* * *

"...the group that we choose today, will give our school a chance to win twenty-five thousand dollars to save our music department. So without further ado, I give you, the Chipmunks."

* * *

The Chipmunks smiled as they prepared to go on stage.

"This is it, guys! Can you believe it?," Alvin smiled.

Ian kneeled down and smiled at Alvin.

"Alvin, your time to shine, kid. Go out there and knock 'em dead."

"You got it!," Alvin replied confidently and walked on stage.

Simon looked up at Ian, "Any words of encouragement for us?"

"You two? I just wanna let you know..."

Simon and Theodore smiled until they heard Ian finish his sentence.

"Not to get in Alvin's way."

"Oh," Theodore frowned.

"Um, ok then," Simon took Theodore's paw and they both followed their brother on stage.

* * *

Ian turned on a fog machine just as the music started and the Chipmunk's silhouettes became visible on the curtain, Alvin's being the biggest.

Finally, the curtain went up, revealing the Chipmunks standing on a round platform. Alvin was in front while Simon and Theodore stood in the back on either side of Alvin.

 _Alvin: No attorney_

 _To plead my case_

 _No rocket ships_

 _To send me into outer space_

 _And my fingers_

 _Are_ _bejeweled_

 _With diamonds and gold_

 _But that ain't gonna help me now!_

 _I'm trouble!_

 _(Simon and Theodore come in): Yeah, trouble now!_

 _I'm trouble, ya'll!_

 _I've got trouble in my town_

 _I'm trouble!_

 _Yeah, trouble now!_

 _I'm trouble, ya'll!_

 _I've got trouble in my town_

As the Chipmunks were performing, Ian was recording them on his phone. He turned towards the camera as the Chipmunks danced in the background.

"Like what you see? Call Ian Hawke. 310-555-5309," he winked to the camera.

 _Alvin: Yo!_

Alvin began rapping as he took a solo.

 _I'm the T to the R to the O-U-BLE_

 _Rockin' non-stop 'till the mic gets dull_

 _Take what I want, when I want, no holdin' back_

 _When I take the floor, I'm all up on the track_

 _A to the L to the V-I-N_

 _When I'm in town, me and all of your friends_

 _Gonna come through like a_ _hurricane_

 _Tear down everything in my way!_

* * *

Jeanette started pacing back and forth, where was Brittany? Why wasn't she here?

"Don't worry, Jeanette," Eleanor put a paw on her shoulder, "Brittany will walk through that door any minute now."

They both heard the backstage door open.

"Brittany!"

They both jumped onto the desk they were next to, hoping to see Brittany running towards them. But it was just Ian laughing giddily as he uploaded the video.

"I am _back!_ "

Jeanette and Eleanor turned back towards the stage as the Chipmunks were finishing their song.

* * *

 _Whoa-whoa-whoooooooa-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeeeaaah!_

Alvin posed after finishing his solo, Simon and Theodore doing the same as well.

The audience erupted into a loud applause.

"Guys! That's for us!," Alvin smiled as he wrapped his arms around his brothers.

"Thank you so much," Simon thanked the crowd.

"Thank you!," Theodore smiled as they all took a bow.

"Well done, gentlemen, well done."

Dr. Rubin smiled as she walked back on stage.

"And now, let's hear it for the girls that will rock you like a hurricane. At least, that's what many of you students have told me. Here they are: the Chipettes!"

* * *

Jeanette and Eleanor frowned, unsure of what to do as the audience started cheering for them to come on stage.

Ian looked down at them and smirked.

"You know, they say there's no I in the word 'team.' And they're right. But you know what there _is_ an I in? _Brittany._ "

Ian chuckled.

"Sucks to be you! Boys!"

He went to go find the Chipmunks.

"You know what the worst part is?," Jeanette asked Eleanor, "Ian's right."

Suddenly, the door swung open and Toby ran in.

"Did you find her?," Eleanor asked hopefully.

"Girls," Toby sighed, out of breath, "I'm sorry, I searched the whole perimeter. And I don't know why, but the cheerleaders aren't back yet."

"What are we gonna do?," Eleanor asked.

Toby glanced behind him, hearing the audience start to chant for the Chipettes.

"I would, um..."

He looked down at the two girls.

"I would ask someone who's not me."

Jeanette sighed and put her paw on Eleanor's shoulder.

"I know what we should do."

She jumped off of the desk, followed by Eleanor shortly after, and walked onstage.

* * *

Jeanette and Eleanor were greeted by loud cheers as they appeared onstage. They jumped onto Dr. Rubin's podium and Jeanette adjusted the microphone so she could speak into it.

"H-Hello everyone."

Jeanette cleared her throat.

"Um, our sister, Brittany, couldn't make it here today."

Dr. Rubin gasped, along with some of the audience members.

"Um, the thing is, we've never performed without Brittany and...we're not starting now."

Jeanette's ears drooped against her head sadly as she let Eleanor speak into the microphone.

"You can't have only two little pigs. You can't have only two musketeers. So, you know you can't have only two Chipettes. Thank you."

Jeanette and Eleanor jumped off of the podium and began to walk off the stage.

The crowd murmured amongst themselves until one of them shouted, "Boo!"

More people started booing and before they knew it, the entire audience was booing.

Jeanette and Eleanor quickly walked offstage, tears forming in their eyes as they looked up at Toby who just frowned sadly.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

As they walked out, they passed Ian and the Chipmunks. Ian just smirked, knowing that he had won. But the Chipmunks were a different story.

Theodore watched the two girls, particularly Eleanor, walk away. He couldn't stand to see his crush look so upset. But because Ian was watching, he could only stand and watch as Eleanor walked away, sniffling.

Even with his terrible glasses, Simon could still tell that Jeanette was heartbroken. It took a lot to go up there and tell everyone that Brittany didn't come. Ever since their encounter at Toys For Tots the other day, he realized that his small crush on her had grown more and more. But now he could only do nothing as she walked away in tears.

As for Alvin, he didn't know wether to feel sad for Jeanette and Eleanor, or mad at Brittany for not being here. He started arguing with himself over how he should feel until Ian spoke up.

"Hear that, boys? That is the sound of success," Ian continued to smirk as he heard the crowd boo.

The Chipmunks glanced at each other, none of them sure what to think.

"I realize how," Dr. Rubin tried to hide the sadness in her voice, "devastated you Chipette fans must be. So I guess that means that the Chipmunks..."

"Come on, boys," Ian said, already knowing what Dr. Rubin was going with this, "Let's take a victory lap."

Ian walked onstage just as the crowd started cheering again. He looked behind him and saw that the Chipmunks were still backstage.

"Hey, come on guys, let's go."

Simon looked at Alvin who was still hesitant to go onstage.

"Alvin, we have to," he said, putting arm around him.

Alvin sighed, knowing that Simon was right. As he usually is.

"Let's go."

Alvin led his brothers onstage, where they were greeted by a standing ovation and loud cheers.

The Chipmunks smiled sadly as they watched the crowd cheer.

"Thank you, um, thanks," Alvin waved with less enthusiasm then before.

He tried his best to smile, but inside, he was falling apart.

* * *

It was only minutes after the sing-off, and almost everyone had left.

Ian and the Chipmunks were just getting ready to leave through the backstage door.

Ian sighed happily, "Life is good. Especially when you're _not_ a loser."

Simon and Theodore followed him out, but Alvin stayed behind. He wanted to make sure they didn't forget anything. He had finished checking the backstage area and was about to leave when he heard another door open and voice he knew too well.

"Girls? I'm here! Girls!"

Alvin turned around and saw the last chipmunk he wanted to see.

Brittany.

She was running around the stage, frantically looking for anyone else who might still be here.

"Girls? Jeanette? Eleanor? Toby? Anyone?"

Brittany sighed. She knew she was alone now. She couldn't have been more disgusted with herself. She couldn't believe she let Amy talk her into going to that party. Eleanor was right, Amy _was_ a bad influence on her. She wished she had never become a cheerleader in the first place.

She was about to give up and go home when she heard familiar voice speak up from behind her.

"They're gone, Brittany."

She turned around and saw Alvin, who was looking back at her with an equally sad face.

"They left after you didn't show up, crying their eyes out."

Brittany felt her heart shatter, "They're never gonna forgive me."

Alvin looked up at her and frowned.

"You know what, Brit? Ian was right. You don't care about anyone but yourself."

He turned around and began to walk away.

Brittany opened her mouth to reply...but then closed it, realizing that Alvin was right. She had only been proving Ian right this whole time.

"Oh yeah."

She looked up at Alvin as he stopped walking and turned towards her one last time.

"By the way, I _never_ wanted to win like this."

And with that, he left, leaving Brittany all alone as the lights went out.

Brittany sighed. This was without a doubt her lowest moment.

* * *

"Jeanette? Eleanor? Are you girls awake?"

By the time Brittany got home, it was about half an hour away from midnight. She slowly opened her bedroom door and walked into the room where she heard the faint sounds of her sisters sleeping in their bunk beds. Brittany approached the bottom bed and whispered.

"Ellie? Are you awake?," Eleanor was sleeping on her side with her back facing Brittany. But her slow chest movements indicated the she was asleep.

Frowning, Brittany climbed up the ladder to her bed and sat down on the covers. But before she laid down, she leaned over the edge of the bed and looked at the one below her.

"Jeanette?," she whispered, "Jeanette?," she repeated, but she only saw her sister's back as the nerdy chipette's chest raised and lowered slowly in her sleep.

Brittany sighed and retreated under her covers, but unknown to her, both of her sisters were awake and had heard their older sister's whispers, but were too disappointed and heartbroken to face her, so they had remained silent.

But neither of them heard Brittany as she softly cried herself to sleep. She didn't just lose the sing-off. She had just lost her sisters, her family, and the guy of her dreams.

Could her life get any worse?


	11. All for Three and Three for All

The next morning, Brittany woke up and noticed that Jeanette wasn't in her bed. She got up and started searching the house.

"Jeanette?"

Brittany sighed, Jeanette was probably still shunning her after what she did yesterday.

"Jeanette, I know you're mad, and honestly, I don't blame you one bit. But could you at least...?"

Brittany stopped when she noticed a note on the fridge. It was from Jeanette.

" 'I went back to school for a surprise party, be back soon. Love, Jeanette. P.S. Tell Brittany she's not invited.' "

Brittany frowned sadly after reading that last part. Of course, what was she expecting? She wouldn't invite herself either.

But then, something clicked in Brittany's mind.

"Wait...surprise party? At school?"

Brittany's eyes widened.

"AMY'S PRANK!"

She ran off to get Toby and Eleanor.

* * *

 **West Eastman**

* * *

Amy and the cheerleaders were standing in front of the school, waiting for a special guest.

"Oh, look girls," Amy pointed at Jeanette, who had just arrived and was scurrying up the steps, "The guest of honor has arrived."

Jeanette smiled as she approached the cheerleaders.

"Hi, I'm here for the party. Oh, am I little early?," Jeanette asked, noticing the buckets of what appeared to be party supplies laying on the ground.

"No, actually, you're just in time," Amy smirked.

"Oh, good. I was worried I might've missed something. I kinda had a rough night last night, and I was hoping this might cheer me up," Jeanette explained.

"Oh yeah, I totally get that," Amy smiled, using her fake-nice-person voice, "But, I just need to ask you something. How are you with _painting?_ "

"Well, I don't really paint that much, but if you need me to, I guess I could help."

"Great! Oh, one more thing though."

Amy suddenly grabbed Jeanette by the tail and lifted her up so they were eye-to-eye.

"We're all out of brushes. So we're gonna have to use _you_."

Jeanette was confused as Amy's evil smirk returned.

"What?"

"Don't you get it? It's a joke."

Jeanette seemed relieved.

"Oh, good. I really didn't want to be covered in paint. I just cleaned my fur and- -"

"Kid. There is no party. This is all a prank. _You're the joke!_ "

Jeanette gasped.

"Wh-Why would you do this?"

" 'Cause it's funny? Duh," Amy said like it was obvious, "By the way, the football team's gonna come by later and duct tape you to the wall. You're cool with that, right?"

Jeanette frowned nervously as Amy and the other cheerleaders started to laugh.

* * *

Toby drove as fast as he could to get to West Eastman in time.

"I should've known Amy was gonna go after Jeanette," Brittany said, scared as ever, "She's a perfect bully target! I never should've helped Amy with those flyers."

"I just hope we get there before they do something really terrible," Eleanor said, equally scared.

* * *

"Hey Amy, which one should we use first? Black or white?," Zoe asked, holding up two cans of paint.

"Ugh! Zoe! Everyone knows that eagles are brown," Amy frowned before looking at Jeanette, who she was still holding by the tail, "But since she's already brown, we'll have to improvise. Open the black one."

"Um, black really isn't a good color for me," Jeanette frowned nervously.

"Shut up!"

"Ok."

* * *

Toby finally arrived at the school and he and the girls ran out of the car.

"I hope we're not too late," Brittany worried as she ran ahead of Eleanor and Toby.

* * *

Zoe opened the can of black paint and Amy prepared to dunk Jeanette in it.

"Girls, please, I'll do anything you want, just please don't do this!"

"I thought I told you to shut up, four-eyes," Amy glared at the chipmunk.

"Ok, _that's_ just an offensive stereotype!," Jeanette frowned.

"Amy, STOP!"

Amy spun around and saw Brittany standing in front of her with her arms crossed and an angry glare clear on her face.

"Brit! You're just in time! We were just about to get started."

"Put. My sister. Down," Brittany demanded.

"Please listen to her, my blood is rushing to my head," Jeanette begged, but Amy ignored her.

"Brit, need I remind you that you agreed to pass out those flyers."

"And you never bothered to tell me that my sister would be the victim?!"

"Ok, 'victim' is kind of a strong word. I prefer, 'weakling.' "

"She is _not_ a weakling!"

Brittany's face softened a little as she looked up at Amy.

"Look, I get why you want Jeanette. I do. But, I can't let you do this to her. Because, she's my sister. Not that she'd know that 'cause, I've been a total jerk to her. She's the sweetest and smartest girl I've ever known in my life, and she's done nothing to deserve this."

Jeanette smiled as she felt tears of joy come to her eyes, that was the nicest thing Brittany ever said to her.

"If anyone deserves to be humiliated on front of the entire school...it's me."

Brittany looked at Amy with tears in her eyes, hoping Amy wouldn't see them as she spoke confidently.

"So why don't you just put her down and prank me instead?"

Amy frowned and dropped Jeanette, who fell on her face.

"Oof!"

As Brittany helped her sister up, Amy crossed her arms and gave Brittany a serious look.

"Brit, cheerleaders don't prank each other, it's like, against cheer policy."

Brittany frowned, "Then I guess I'm not a cheerleader anymore."

Jeanette gasped, along with Eleanor and Toby, who had been watching the whole thing.

"What are you saying?," Amy raised an eyebrow.

"I'm saying, I. Quit."

The cheerleaders all gasped as Amy's face remained a stoic expression.

"Brit, I am gonna give you ten seconds to take back what you just said."

"I'm not taking it back. If being a cheerleader means that I have to torture my sisters everyday, then I don't wanna be one."

Eleanor smiled and ran up to Brittany, embracing her with a tight hug, Jeanette doing the same. Brittany smiled, her sisters had officially forgiven her.

"...You just dug your own grave, Seville."

Brittany's eyes widened as Amy continued.

"Starting today, I promise to make your life a living nightmare. Swirlies every morning, pranks every afternoon, humiliation everyday."

 _"Am I_ _interrupting anything?"_

Amy's smirk disappeared. She looked up and saw Dr. Rubin giving her a very disapproving look.

"Oh, Dr. Rubin! Thank goodness you're here! The Chipettes were threatening me with violence," Amy said in her fake voice.

"You can cut the act, Miss Ambers. I already witnessed the whole thing."

Amy's eyes widened.

"I want all of you in my office, now."

Dr. Rubin opened the door and Amy and her entourage walked inside without another word.

Dr. Rubin looked over her shoulder and saw Toby standing with the Chipettes.

"Oh, Toby Seville?"

"Uh, yes ma'am?"

"Thanks for the call," she smiled before walking inside.

The Chipettes looked up at Toby, shocked.

"I called Dr. Rubin before we left. But Brittany, _that_ was huge," Toby said, meaning what Brittany had done just a few minutes ago.

"I can't believe you actually quit cheerleading for us," Eleanor said.

"You didn't have to do that, Brit," Jeanette told her.

"Yes, I did, Jeanette. They were gonna humiliate you in front of everyone. And anybody who ever tries to do something like _that_ , is dead to me. Besides, all for three and three for all, remember?"

Jeanette and Eleanor smiled and pulled Brittany into a group hug. All was forgiven. Toby smiled at the heartwarming scene and took them home.

* * *

 _I'm trouble!_

 _Yeah, trouble now!_

 _I'm trouble, ya'll!_

 _I've got trouble in my town..._

Ian's face appeared in a video of the Chipmunks performing at the sing-off.

 _"Interested? Call Ian Hawke. 310-555-5309."_

A man was watching the video in his office and was very interested.

"Deloris, get me that Ian Hawke on the phone!"

* * *

Simon was searching through one of Ian's bedroom drawers, Ian had gone out for a while so he decided to seize the moment. He finally found what he was looking for and took them out of the drawer.

His old glasses.

He took off his new ones and put them in his pocket, in case Ian wanted him to put them back on. He cleaned the lenses on his old glasses real quick and pushed them against his nose.

He sighed in relief once he saw the room clearly again. He closed the drawer and ran out of the room.

* * *

The Chipmunks were sitting on the couch watching TV when Ian walked through the front door with a black bag.

"There you are."

The Chipmunks greeted Ian and turned off the TV.

"My sweet little money-makers," Ian smiled, causing Theodore to chuckle.

He put the bag down on the couch the Chipmunks were on and looked down at them.

"Do you remember when I told you that I would make you all big stars?"

"Yeah?," Alvin said.

"Well...guess who's opening up for Britney Spears at the Staples Center tonight?"

The Chipmunks cheered and high-fived each other.

"Oh yeah!," Alvin cheered.

"Am I dreaming? Pinch me," Theodore smiled.

Simon's eyes suddenly widened as an important thought crossed his mind.

"Wait wait wait, _tonight?_ But we'll miss the school contest!"

Alvin and Theodore's eyes widened and they looked up at Ian.

"That is correct," Ian tapped Simon's nose, "You _will_ miss the school contest. You're so smart, I can never get anything past you," Ian frowned, "It was never about that stupid school contest, it was always about..."

He picked up Alvin in his hand and brought him up to eye level.

"Making _Alvin_ a star."

"Oh," Alvin said awkwardly.

"That's what you wanted, right?"

Ian pulled a chipmunk-sized red jumpsuit with a yellow capital 'A' on the front. It left Alvin speechless just looking at it.

"Well, uh, yeah."

"Well tonight's your big chance," Ian smiled, "It's all about you, Alvin."

"But, what about Simon and Theodore?," Alvin asked.

"Yeah, well, they can sing backup. I got them some stuff too."

He threw two more jumpsuits on the table in front of Simon and Theodore. They were identical to Alvin's, except they were silver and had no letters on them.

"But...we're his brothers," Theodore frowned sadly.

Simon noticed this and pulled Theodore close to him.

"That's right. And the three of us sing together, or not at all."

Alvin smiled while Ian just shrugged.

"Ok fine, all I really need is the A-man."

Alvin looked at his brothers, and then back at Ian. He frowned and crossed his arms.

"Ian, I _won't_ do it without them."

He jumped out of Ian's hand and wrapped his arms around his brothers. They all looked up at Ian with stern expressions.

"Ok, fine fine, let's, uh, move on to Plan B. Um, ok!," Ian clapped his hands and smiled, "Who likes barbecue?"

"Uh...," Theodore glanced at Alvin, who just shrugged.

"Barbecue?," Simon thought out loud.

Before any of them could react, Ian grabbed them all by the tail and they were all hanging upside-down as Ian continued.

"Because I know this awesome little barbecue restaurant in the Valley that makes the best _roasted chipmunk._ "

Ian took a large sniff and sighed.

" _Real tasty._ Unless, of course, you wanna sing?"

The boys all looked at each other. What other choice did they have?


	12. Operation: Hawke Chase

**West Eastman**

 **Music Mania Night**

* * *

It was the night of the music competition at West Eastman. Students and adults were rushing inside to the auditorium, walking past a large table of toys for Toys For Tots. Inside, the host grabbed a microphone and walked onstage.

"Welcome to West Eastman, and thank you for supporting music in our schools. Now remember, the group you pick tonight will win twenty-five thousand dollars for their school!"

The audience cheered for that.

"Now," the crowd silenced as the host continued, "We've got a lot of acts, and we have to turn the heat off at 9:30, so without any further ado, representing Orange Grove, put your hands together for Li'l Rosero!"

The audience cheered as Li'l Rosero walked onstage with a boombox. He turned it on and started dancing as several back-up dancers followed him onstage.

 _Feels good, right?_

 _Come on_

 _It's so classic_

 _Let's go!_

 _In the middle of the floor, you can watch me do what I do_

* * *

Meanwhile, Toby and the Chipettes had just arrived at the school and were walking to the auditorium. The girls were wearing their sparkly dresses from the concert in Paris. Eleanor saw the eagle statue that had scared her before and climbed onto it.

"So, we meet again," Eleanor smirked, "What? You want a piece of me? I don't think so, _eagle._ "

She giggled and jumped off.

Suddenly, Toby heard his phone ring and took it out. He was confused when he saw the caller ID.

 _"Ian Hawke?"_

"Can I see that?," Brittany asked and Toby gave her the phone. She pushed the answer button and spoke into it, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize I pocket-dialed 1-800-LOWLIFE."

 _"Brittany?"_

Brittany's eyes widened, "Alvin?"

Jeanette, Eleanor and Toby's eyes widened. Weren't the Chipmunks supposed to be in the auditorium backstage?

 _"Uh, listen, can you and the girls fill in for us? We can't make it tonight,"_ Alvin whispered.

"But what about the music department? The whole school is counting on you!," Brittany reminded him.

 _"I know, I know, I should've listened to you about Ian. He kinda, well..."_

Brittany frowned nervously, a look of dread clear on her face.

"Don't tell me..."

 _"Yep."_

* * *

"He locked us in a cage," Alvin finished sadly.

He and his brothers were sitting in a small black cage with a number lock on the handle, wearing the jumpsuits Ian gave them. After what happened last time, Ian wasn't going to take any chances on the Chipmunks trying to escape. The man in question was behind them arguing with the limo driver, so they grabbed Ian's phone and called Toby.

* * *

"I'll go break the news to Dr. Rubin," Toby said and began to walk off.

Brittany looked at the phone again, "Alvin- -"

"Brittany," Toby came back, "Don't go anywhere."

"You got it."

As soon as Toby was out of earshot, Brittany looked at the phone.

"Alvin, I'm coming to get you," she gave the phone to Jeanette, "Jeanette, tell Simon how to pick the lock."

"I'm on it," she nodded.

"I need to get to the boys, fast."

Jeanette gasped, "Oh! I know how!"

* * *

Brittany got into the toy car that Jeanette was wrapping the other day and hit the gas pedal. She drove off the table and made a sharp turn on the road. The car had four seats, so there would be room for the Chipmunks to sit when she found them. She also brought four helmets, one for herself, and three more for the boys.

* * *

While Li'l Rosero was finishing his act, Jeanette and Eleanor were backstage with the phone where Jeanette was giving Simon instructions.

 _"Ok, there's only one number left,"_ Simon said on the phone, _"I'm assuming it's a prime number, but we can't assume- -"_

"Simon!," Jeanette interrupted the rambling chipmunk, "The first two numbers were ones. Just go with one."

* * *

Simon did as instructed and the lock was opened in a matter of seconds.

"Success!," Simon whispered.

"Alright boys!"

Alvin gasped, "Ian's coming! Put the phone back! Hurry!," he whispered urgently.

Simon quickly hung up the phone and put it back in Ian's bag.

"Get ready to be awesome," Ian smiled as he approached the cage.

"Oh, we're ready alright," Alvin smiled.

"Yeah, you better be," Ian said as he grabbed his bag, " 'Cause tonight's performance is gonna put me back on top!"

He grabbed the cage and walked back to the limo.

Suddenly, Theodore gasped and tugged his brothers' sleeves, "Look!"

They all looked up in time to see Brittany round the corner in her car. She honked the horn and waved to the boys.

* * *

"Next up, please welcome, Cherise."

The crowd cheered as Cherise walked onstage. The band started playing and she began singing into the microphone.

 _I just want you close_

 _Where you can stay forever_

* * *

The limo rounded the corner as the Chipmunk's song, Funkytown played on the radio.

"Driver man, take me to the arena, VIP entrance. Tout de suite," Ian told the driver.

Simon reached for the lock, but Alvin signaled him to wait.

"How about a little moon roof action?," Ian opened the moon roof, "Moon roofs are go! Roofs? Moonroofs? Roofs? Roofs?"

He went on until he spotted a bottle of champagne in front of him.

"Ooh! Champagne. Ha ha! Don't mind if I do."

While Ian was distracted, Alvin began to remove the lock with Simon's help. Afterwards, Alvin opened the cage door with ease.

"You know why I don't mind if I do? Because tonight, we've got a toast to a very special someone named _me._ Ha ha!," Ian smirked as he opened the bottle.

The Chipmunks climbed on top of the cage and escaped through the moon roof without Ian noticing.

"They said I couldn't do it. They said I'd never bounce back. Guess what? Time to kiss my sweet," Ian opened the champagne bottle just as Theodore escaped through the moon roof, "Ooh. Ah, yeah."

He poured the champagne into a wine glass.

"A toast, to the boys who are gonna make the world forget about the Chipettes."

He turned towards the cage, but his eyes widened when he saw the cage door wide open, and the Chipmunks were gone. Just then, he heard a familiar giggle and turned around just in time to see Theodore slide down the window.

"See ya!"

"No! No no no! No!," Ian stood up so he could see out the moon roof, "What are you doing?," his look darkened when he saw who was helping them, "BRITTANY!"

Brittany was driving beside the limo so the Chipmunks could jump in. She tossed them the extra helmets and smiled at Ian.

"Hey Ian!," Brittany waved, "Long time, no see! You never call!"

"No, wait, no- -"

"Jump in, guys!"

"I signed a contract!," Ian yelled as Theodore jumped into the back seat of Brittany's car.

"Whee!"

"Ok," Simon started counting on his fingers, "Velocity times mass times wind speed- -"

"Oh brother," Alvin rolled his eyes, "Just jump already!"

"Alright alright!," Simon glared at him briefly before jumping into the other backseat of Brittany's car.

"I'm dead if you don't perform!," Ian yelled again.

Alvin quickly jumped into the passenger seat, "Punch it, Brit!"

"You got it!," Brittany kicked the gas pedal.

"Hey Ian! In the words of Donald, _you're fired!_ ," Alvin smirked as they drove away.

"BRITTANYYYY!"

* * *

Back at the school, Cherise was just finishing her song. Toby ran up to the girls and crouched down.

"Hey, girls. Any sign of Brittany yet?"

Jeanette shook her head, "No. No Brittany, no Chipmunks. Just Dr. Rubin and, you know, the _entire school_ counting on us."

"Well, um...yeah, you know, you know, uh, don't, don't worry. Everything will work out...ish."

Jeanette and Eleanor both frowned, hoping Toby was right.

* * *

"Faster, Brittany!," Alvin yelled as they drove by a toy store.

"Don't worry, I know a shortcut!," Brittany said and she drove into the toy store just as Ian's limo rounded the corner.

"They went into that toy store! Go after them!," Ian yelled at the driver.

The driver tried to go into the store, but he crashed into a toy stand, causing the limo to stop. Ian groaned in frustration until he saw a sign in the window for remote-control helicopters. He jumped out of the limo through the moon roof and ran into the store.

* * *

"I guess I owe you an apology about Ian," Alvin told Brittany as they drove through the different sections of the store.

"Just stick with me Alvin," Brittany said as they drove into a Chinese toy store, "I'll never steer you wrong."

Suddenly, they all screamed when they saw a toy helicopter flying after them, controlled by none other than Ian. Brittany quickly turned the car around and drove out of the store.

"Oh yeah, I'll never doubt you again!," Alvin rolled his eyes.

Ian cackled as he ran after the four chipmunks, a controller in his hands.

"I've gotta say, he is definitely persistent," Alvin said, glancing back at Ian.

"We've gotta lose him!," Simon yelled.

"Hang on!," Brittany turned the car around and started driving towards the helicopter, "I've got a plan. Jump on the count of three."

They approached the helicopter...

"Three!"

They all jumped onto the helicopter and held onto its landing gear.

"Oh, that's it," Ian smirked.

"Oh boy," Simon frowned as Ian made the helicopter go higher, "I'm not great with heights!"

"Just hang on, Simon!," Theodore told him.

"Bring my boys right to me," Ian made the helicopter fly closer to him.

"We need to get that remote!," Brittany said.

"Guys, I know what to do," Alvin took off his helmet, "It's hats off to Ian!"

The others took off their helmets and threw them at Ian, causing him to fall backwards and throw the remote in the air.

"The remote!," Alvin yelled.

"I can't reach it!," Brittany said reaching her arm out.

"I'm going for it," Simon said suddenly, "Grab my ankles!"

The next few moments seemed to happen in slow motion. Simon jumped for the remote while Theodore and Alvin grabbed his ankles, and Simon managed to just barely grab the remote by the antennae.

"I got it!"

Simon clutched the remote to his chest as he hung upside-down.

"...I got it," he smiled.

"Way to go, Si!," Brittany cheered.

"Nice work, Simon!," Theodore smiled as he pulled Simon up.

"Good going, Si!," Alvin cheered.

Simon handed the remote to Alvin as he looked down at Ian again.

"Hey Ian!"

He reached into his pocket and took out the glasses Ian gave him.

"You were wrong! I _don't_ need these!"

He threw the glasses down at Ian, but they accidentally hit the toy car, causing it to change directions.

"Whoops."

Ian, still on the ground, looked up to see the car drive towards his open legs.

 **CRUNCH!**

Ian groaned from the pain and passed out.

"My bad," Simon frowned. He took the remote back from Alvin and started directing the helicopter back to the school.

"So long, Ian!," Brittany waved one last time before they flew off.


	13. We Are Family

"And now for our final act of the night," the host spoke after the last act ended, "Now listen, we've had a last-second change to the line-up, but we don't think you're gonna be too disappointed. Representing West Eastman, it's the Chipettes!"

The audience started clapping and cheering loudly.

Jeanette and Eleanor frowned nervously from backstage. Brittany still wasn't back with the Chipmunks. Jeanette put her paw on Eleanor's shoulder.

"We may have to go out there, Ellie."

They both heard the crowd chanting 'Chip-ettes!' over and over. Dr. Rubin was in the audience, looking for any sign of the Chipettes.

The host looked around the stage.

"Well, if there are no Chipettes, we're gonna have to move on."

The crowd started booing. Julie, who was also in the audience, frowned nervously.

"I don't wanna get booed again," Eleanor's ears drooped sadly as she hugged Jeanette.

Suddenly, Toby jumped out of his seat and ran onstage. He grabbed the microphone out of the host's hands and started speaking.

"Hi! Hi! Hi! I, uh, um," he chuckled nervously, "I'm not a chipmunk, as you can see."

Toby spotted Julie in the audience. Suddenly, he found himself unable to speak.

"Where's the music?," someone asked from the crowd.

Everyone started chanting for him to start singing.

"Ok ok, I got a song. I got a song."

Toby started singing off-key.

 _Ever since I met you_

 _I wanted to be your guy_

 _But as you probably noticed_

 _Um, I'm pathologically shy_

 _And standing on this stage right now_

 _I think I'd rather die_

 _So I'm just gonna start by saying_

"Hi."

Julie smiled as she and Toby locked eyes. That was so cute of him.

"Now _that_ was huge," Eleanor smiled.

Jeanette nodded.

Suddenly, the crowd erupted into loud cheers. Toby smiled, thinking it was for him.

"Thank you. Thank you. No really, thank you."

He noticed they were all looking up at a spotlight pointed at an open window.

"Wait, what's that?"

A toy helicopter flew through the window, carrying Brittany, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore.

"The Chipmunks are in the building!," Brittany waved to the crowd.

"It's the Chipmunks!," Toby yelled as he ran off the stage.

"Brittany!," Jeanette and Eleanor smiled and ran onstage.

"Jen! Ellie!," Brittany waved to her sisters.

"Hello West Eastman!," Alvin greeted the crowd.

Dr. Rubin smiled and ran towards the stage.

"I'm bringing her down, hang on!," Simon said as landed the helicopter on the circular platform on the stage where they were greeted by Jeanette and Eleanor.

"Brittany!," Jeanette hugged her sister.

"Double high-five, sis!," Eleanor high-fived Brittany with both paws.

They all had a heartwarming reunion. Jeanette hugged Theodore, Alvin fist-bumped Eleanor, and Brittany high-fived Simon.

Dr. Rubin walked up to the microphone and happily began to introduce the six chipmunks.

"Ladies and gentlemen, representing West Eastman..."

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes jumped off the platform, eager to sing with their counterparts.

"This is like a dream come true!," Theodore smiled.

"For you, or for us?," Eleanor asked.

"For us," Alvin and Brittany said in unison.

Both sets of eyes widened and they looked at each other.

"Jinx," they said in unison again, "Double jinx! Triple jinx! Quadruple jinx! Infinity jinx!"

"GUYS!"

They both looked at Simon, who rolled his eyes and smiled.

"We get it! Huddle up, gang!"

They all huddled up and Simon started whispering.

 _"Here's the plan..."_

"For the first time ever, I give you the Chipmunks and the Chipettes!"

The chipmunks broke the huddle and began to sing as the band started playing.

 _All: We are family!_

 _Brittany: Whoooaaa!_

 _All: Yeah-ah, yeah!_

 _Everyone can see we're together_

 _As we walk on by_

 _Yeah!_

 _Theodore: And we fly just like birds of a feather_

 _I will tell no lie_

 _All: Oh-oh-oh-oh!_

 _Alvin: Just let me state for the record_

 _(We're giving love!)_

 _Brittany: We're givin' love in a family dose_

As the Chipmunks and the Chipettes sang, Dave walked through the auditorium door, with crutches, a cast on his foot, and a neck brace.

Back on stage, Eleanor grabbed Theodore's paws and spun him around as their siblings danced.

 _All: We are_ _family!_

 _Brittany: Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah!_

 _Chipettes: I got all my sisters with me!_

 _Brittany: Whoa-ho-oh!_

 _All: We are family!_

 _Alvin: Yeah-ha-yeah!_

 _All: Get up everybody and sing!_

 _Alvin: Oh sing it to me, baby!_

 _All: We are family!_

 _Brittany: Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa!_

 _All: Get up everybody and sing!_

 _Brittany: Sing it to me!_

Suddenly, the Chipettes' eyes widened when they saw Dave standing in the front row, dancing to the music.

"Dave!," they all smiled and continued dancing.

 _Theodore: Here's what we call_

 _All: Our golden rule! Our golden rule! Our golden rule!_

In the audience, Toby was weaving his way through the people, searching for Julie. Finally, he came face-to-face with his long-time crush.

 _Simon and Jeanette: All I want, all that I need_

 _Alvin: (All I want!)_

 _Simon and Jeanette: Is to rock with my family_

 _All I want, all that I need_

Toby offered his hand to Julie, which she took. But instead of a handshake, she embraced Toby and hugged him, which he gladly returned.

 _Brittany: Whoa, whoa, whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa!_

All three chipmunk pairs danced together on stage, Theodore and Eleanor, Simon and Jeanette, Alvin and Brittany.

 _All: We are family!_

 _Brittany: We be a family!_

 _Chipmunks: I got all my brothers with me!_

 _Alvin: Got my brothers with me, yeah!_

 _All: We are family!_

 _Alvin: Yeah, yeah, yeeeaaaah-aaaaaaah!_

After a few last dance moves, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes all posed as the song ended.

"Thank you!," Alvin said as the crowd started cheering.

"Thank you so much," Simon said politely.

"Nailed it!," Theodore smiled.

"Thank you, my people," Britany said breathlessly.

"Thank you," Jeanette waved to the crowd.

"Thanks!," Eleanor practically jumped in the air.

Toby and Julie broke their hug to cheer for the six chipmunks.

"Hey everybody," the host walked onstage with a large check under his arm, "It's clear that we have a winner of the twenty-five thousand dollars. And it's West Eastman High!"

Dr. Rubin ran up to host and hugged him before accepting the check.

"Just a little something for the music department," Jeanette smiled.

Dr. Rubin smiled at them and blew them a kiss.

"Right back at ya, Dr. Rubs!," Alvin smiled before continuing to celebrate with his brothers and the Chipettes.

* * *

Oh yeah, you're probably wondering whatever happened to Ian. Well, since he couldn't get the Chipmunks back, he went to the Staples Center with a hoodie on and started doing some off-key rapping until he was booed and dragged offstage by a couple of bouncers.

* * *

Back at the school, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were doing an encore of Shake Your Groove Thing.

 _Shake your groove thing_

 _Shake your groove thing, yeah yeah_

 _Show 'em how to do it now_

 _Shake your groove thing_

During the music break, the Chipettes ran up to Dave, who was dancing behind them. They climbed onto his shoulders and hugged him.

"Dave! We missed you," Brittany smiled.

"Welcome home, Dave," Jeanette smiled.

"So, did you miss us?," Eleanor asked.

"Of course I missed you, you're my girls," Dave smiled.

"Aw," Eleanor hugged him again.

"Hey Dave," Brittany looked up at her adoptive father, "Imagine how much you'd miss us if there were _six of us_."

"Brittany, what did you say?," Dave raised an eyebrow.

"Well, the Chipmunks need a new place to stay. _So,_ we talked about it, and we decided to ask you...can they stay at our house?"

Dave looked down at the Chipmunks, who waved to him as they were dancing.

"...you know what? Sure," Dave smiled, "It'll be nice to have some boys around the house for a change."

The Chipettes cheered, along with the Chipmunks.

"Alright!," Alvin smiled, "This one's for Dave! Everybody shake what your mama gave ya! Whoo!"

The Chipettes jumped off of Dave's shoulders and resumed dancing.

 _Shake your groove thing_

 _Shake your groove thing, yeah yeah_

 _Show 'em how to do it now_

 _Get up, and shake it!_

 _Get up, and shake it!_

 _Get up, and shake it!_

 _Come on! Come on!_

 _Get up, and shake it!_

 _Get up, and shake it!_

 _Get up, and shake it!_

 _Come on! Come on!_

 _Get up, and shake it!_

 _Get up, and shake it!_

 _Get up, and shake it!_

 _Come on! Come on!_

The music ended and everyone cheered as the chipmunks high-fived and hugged one another.

* * *

 **One Week Later...**

* * *

Dave walked into the Chipmunks and the Chipettes bedroom, using his crutches.

The room had been rearranged completely. There were now two sets of bunk beds, three for the girls and three for the boys, on either side of the room. Alvin got the top bunk, Theodore got the middle bunk, and Simon got the bottom bunk. On the other side, Brittany got the top bunk, Eleanor got the middle bunk, and Jeanette got the bottom bunk.

"Alright, everyone's ready for bed?"

Dave looked at the Chipmunks and smiled.

"Looks like the girls are a good influence on you guys. Yesterday, it took forever to get you in bed."

"Thanks Dave," Alvin smiled.

"Thanks Dave," Simon smiled.

"Thanks Dave," Theodore giggled.

"Ok guys, lights out," Dave said, "Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight Simon," Jeanette said.

"Goodnight Jeanette," Simon replied.

"Goodnight Theodore," Eleanor said.

"Goodnight Eleanor," Theodore replied.

"Goodnight Alvin," Brittany said.

No reply.

"Alvin?," Dave looked at Alvin's bed.

"I'm not tired," Alvin shrugged.

"Sorry, but you've got school tomorrow."

Dave turned off the lights and began to walked out of the room.

Alvin smirked and jumped down next to Theodore's bed, where another light switch was. He flipped it up, turning the lights back on.

"Not tired!"

Dave frowned and walked back into the room.

"Alvin, come on, it's time for bed."

He turned the lights off again, only for Alvin to turn them on again.

"Not tired!"

 _"Alvin,"_ Dave sent him a warning glare and turned the lights off again, only to get the same reaction.

"Still not tired!"

Flip!

"More awake!"

Flip!

"Tired. Just kidding! Much more awake!"

"Alvin, that's it! Don't make me come over there!," Dave began to walk into the room.

"Ok!"

Frightened, Alvin turned the lights off. Unfortunately, this caused Dave to trip on a skateboard and fall backwards.

 **CRASH!**

Alvin turned the lights back on and faked a yawn.

"Oh boy, I suddenly got really really tired. Goodnight Dave."

Alvin turned the lights off and quickly hid under his covers as Dave yelled...

"ALVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

Yep, things were gonna get pretty interesting in the Seville household. But that's a story for another time.

* * *

 **StarHeart Specials**


End file.
